Journey Home
by magicalmistress224
Summary: Belle's life was finally perfect. She has been married to Adam for 5 months now and they couldn't be happier. But when an old foe appears, everything Belle loves is ripped away from her. Will she be able to return everything back to the way it was? Or will she lose her Happily Ever After forever? The old title to this story was Not So Happy Ending...I changed it. Please comment!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, so in this story, The Beast's name is Adam. I know some of you believe that his real name is Adam and some of you don't. Fun Fact: Disney never gave him a name except for Beast...anyway, instead of calling him Beast, I just wanted to call him Adam. So, if you don't like it...sorry. That is all...enjoy :)

"Belle, Belle come quickly," said Mrs. Potts.

I looked up from my book and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"It's Adam, something's wrong with him," exclaimed Mrs. Potts.

I quickly put down my book and jumped up. I followed Mrs. Potts to the ballroom. We opened the doors.

"Surprise!" yelled voices.

I gasped and Adam laughed and walked up to me. "Happy Birthday Belle," he smiled and took my hand.

"Oh, my," was all I could say. All of the staff and my father was there. They all started to sing happy birthday. I smiled and held a hand to my heart.

"Were you surprised?" asked Adam and he led me over to the end of the long table.

"Yes I can honestly say I was," I said and laughed. "I wish I was better dressed." I was wearing a pink dress with a pink ribbon in my hair.

"You look beautiful as always," said Adam and he pulled my chair out for me to sit on. He sat next to me and we all started to eat.

It had been about a year since I loved at the castle. Adam and I have been happily married for about five months now. Today I turned eighteen. I had thought everyone forgot about my birthday. I didn't really mind. I never thought that my birthday was that big of a deal.

After dinner, they brought out a giant cake. It was beautiful. Everyone sang Happy Birthday again and I blew out some of the many candles.

Everyone cheered.

"What d'ya wish for Belle?" asked Chip.

"Nothing," I said with a smile.

"Nothing?" he asked.

"I have all I could ever wish for right here with all of you," I said and took Adam's hand.

Everyone smiled. Then chip yelled, "Present time!"

I was led to a big chair in front of a bunch of boxes wrapped in wrapping paper. I opened all of the presents and loved each and every one. I got dresses, jewelry, shoes, and most of all, books.

I was finally done unwrapping the gifts and thanking everyone. Everyone filed out once the party was over. Once everyone was out, Adam handed me a simple red rose. It was our flower. The rose had a small note attached to its stem. Adam gave me a quick kiss then left.

I smiled then opened the note. It read: meet me at the bottom of the stairs tonight at 8.

Mrs. Potts walked up to me with a smile. "Let's get you dressed dear," she said.

I smiled and followed her to my old room.

Adam and I slept together in the room down the hall. We both agreed that the West Wing would still be his favorite place to go when he needed to be alone. Just like how I went to the library to be alone. Although it wasn't very often that we would both be alone. He wasa Prince and I was his Princess. We had a lot of important things to do for the Kingdom.

Madame de la Grande Bouche was in the room and she held up the yellow ball gown I had worn what seemed like yesterday.

They curled my hair and put it into a bun with my curly waves lying onto my shoulders. I put on the beautiful dress and slipped on the yellow satin shoes.

I walked out of my room once I was finished. Adam was waiting for me at the end of the stairs. He smiled when he saw me.

I smiled and took his hand once I reached the bottom of the steps.

"You look beautiful," he said.

I felt myself blush. He escorted me to the ballroom where the staff watched us dance together like we did not so long ago.

I put my head on his shoulder. He held me close and rested his chin on my head. "Happy Birthday my love," he said and kissed the top of my head.

I was right. I didn't want to wish for anything more. I had everything. I had a family and friends and I had so much love to give and receive.

Adam and I stopped dancing and I leaned forward and met his lips. We pulled away and I smiled. "Thank you, for everything."

Adam picked me up wedding style and I laughed and held onto him. He carried me up the stairs and into our room.

It was a perfect end to my perfect day.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning in Adam's arms. I smiled and unwrapped his arm from around my waist. I turned and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then I got up and put on my favorite blue dress and white apron.

I grabbed my blue bow and tied it back into my hair. I smiled at Adam's sleeping form and tiptoed out of our room.

I almost ran into Lumiere on the way out.

"Ah, Belle, how are we this morning," asked Lumiere with a big smile.

I shushed him, "Adam is still asleep. I don't want to disturb him. Will you tell him that I've gone to town for a bit?"

"Of course Mademoiselle. You can count on me," he said and kissed my hand.

I laughed, "Thank you Lumiere." I walked towards the back of the castle.

"Hiya Belle," I heard a voice.

I spun around and saw Chip.

"Oh, hello Chip. Good morning," I said.

"What'cha up to?" he asked.

"I thought I would go into town for a little bit. Want to come with?" I asked.

"Sure!" the little boy exclaimed.

"Great, run along and tell your mother. I'll meet you in the stables," I said.

Chip ran off and I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. One of the staff members handed me my basket and a scarf.

"Thank you," I said to him. I put the scarf over my head. Everyone knew that I was Princess Belle, it was such a bother to have people treating me like a Princess. I would much rather be treated like a normal person…well then again, I was never really treated like a normal person.

I walked out towards the stables. Philippe looked up and seemed to smile at me.

"Good morning Philippe," I said. I quickly saddled him up and got onto his back.

I rode him out of the stables.

"Don't forget me!" yelled Chip.

I laughed. "Of course I wouldn't Chip." I held out my hand and he took it. I pulled him up and he sat in front of me on Philippe's back. "Ready?" I kicked Philippe's side gently and he rushed forward.

Chip laughed and threw his hands into the air. We rode through the forest. It was much prettier now that the leaves were starting to change colors.

We made it to the little town. It was bustling with activity. I rode Philippe through town and made it to my old house.

My father still lived here. Adam and I have offered to give him a room in the castle but he refused. He said that he thinks better for inventions in smaller places.

Philippe stopped in front of the house and I climbed off of his back. Then I helped Chip down.

We walked into the house. "Papa?" I called.

I looked around the house. It was filthy. This was what I was afraid of. My father was always too busy with his inventions to take care of himself so I had to do it. I didn't mind doing it. I loved him and I would do anything for him.

"Phew, this place could use some touching up," said Chip.

I opened the shutters and light seeped in.

"I'm sorry Chip, I'm going to clean the house a little bit. Do you want to play with the hens outside? They could use some food I'm sure," I said.

"Sure thing Belle," said Chip happily. He skipped out of the house.

I sighed and started on the dishes that were piled in the sink. I washed them then I grabbed an old rag and dusted the place. Then to finish off I swept.

Once the place was all clean I looked around for my father. The first place I looked was his bedroom. As I suspected, he wasn't there. His room looked untouched for weeks.

I walked out of the house and around to the cellar. I opened the cellar doors and found my Papa asleep on the wooden desk.

I looked at him and sighed. I walked over to his sleeping form and gently shook him awake. "Papa? Papa wake up?"

He snored then sat up. "Huh? What? Oh, Belle, good morning," he said.

"Were you down here all night?" I asked.

"Of course not," he said and stretched. "I was at the castle last night for your birthday remember?"

"Yes, but you came down here once you got home didn't you?" I asked.

"Well…yes. But listen girl, I have the perfect idea for my next invention," he said. He showed me a sheet of paper with a strange contraption drawn onto it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It washes and cleans dishes," he said. "That way, I'll have more time to make even more inventions."

"That's wonderful Papa, but I'm worried about you," I said.

"Belle," said my father and he took my hands. "How many times have I told you not to worry about me? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Papa, I just cleaned the house. Your bed looks like you haven't slept in it for days and how long has it been since you have had a decent meal…besides last night?" I asked.

"I'm a little behind on the chores dear, but don't worry, after I'm done with this invention, I'll start being more responsible," he said and turned back to the drawing.

I sighed.

"Hey Belle, can we go into town now?" asked Chip from above the cellar.

"Sure Chip, just a second," I said. I turned back to my father. "Papa, I'm going to take Chip into town. Then I'm going to make us some breakfast okay? I'll be back soon."

My father grunted a response. He was too busy with his plans.

I turned and climbed out of the cellar. Then I took Chip's hand and we walked into town. Luckily my scarf worked. No one looked my way twice. I probably looked like a regular townswoman…or a mother the way Chip held onto my hand.

"Oh let's go to the bakery. No wait, the candy shop. No the toy store!" exclaimed Chip.

I laughed. "Chip, we have to get some food first then we can go to the candy shop and the toy store."

"Yipee!" exclaimed Chip.

I laughed again and walked into the market side of town. Chip and I put as much food as we could into my basket. Then we stopped at the bakery to buy some bread. Once the shopping was done. We walked into the candy shop.

Chip's smile grew wide and his eyes looked over the candy greedily.

We both picked out a piece of candy. He got a giant lollipop and I settled on a chocolate bar.

"Toy store?" he asked.

"All right, but don't eat your lollipop until we get back to the castle. I'm going to cook breakfast for us," I said.

"Okay," said Chip and he stuck his lollipop in my basket. We walked into the toy store and Chip rushed off and started to experiment with some of the toys.

I waited with the other mothers by the front of the store.

"Is he yours?" asked the woman next to me. She looked about my age.

"Oh, no, he's a friend of mine's," I said.

"I see. Do you have any children of your own?" she asked.

"No, not yet," I said and dreamily imagined how beautiful mine and Adam's children would be. But we weren't ready to have kids just yet.

"Are you married?" she asked.

"Yes, for five months now," I said.

"You had better hurry. A lovely girl like yourself won't stay young forever. I have three and I am expecting a fourth," said the woman. She smiled and held her hand to her stomach.

"Congratulations," I said. I didn't really know what else to say. She was a very outgoing woman.

I turned back to the crowd of kids. I noticed that I couldn't see Chip anymore. I stood on my tiptoes and scanned the top of the children's heads but I couldn't find Chip. I walked forward and looked around the entire shop for him. He wasn't there.

"Chip!" I called. I searched even harder for him. But he wasn't in the shop anymore. I ran out of the shop and called his name over and over. But I couldn't find him.

I walked behind the shop into the alley and called for him. "Chip! Chip, where are you?" I called.

"Belle!" I heard his voice faintly call my name.

"Chip?" I called back. I ran towards his voice.

I came to a halting stop in front of two very large men.

"Belle run it's a trap!" yelled Chip from behind them.

"Let him go," I ordered the two men.

"Give us one reason why," said a small but familiar voice. I looked down and saw a face I hadn't seen since last year.

"LaFou?" I asked.

The small man stepped between the two larger men.

"Hello Belle," he said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Let Chip go. He's just a little boy," I said.

"A little boy who will make us rich. But that would be only part of the reward," said LeFou.

"What?" I asked.

"Grab her," ordered the small man and the two larger men grabbed at me. I darted out of their way and ran as fast as I could.

"Run Belle run!" I heard Chip yell.

"Don't let her escape! Get her!" yelled LeFou.

I ran as fast as I could. I picked up things from my basket and threw them behind me hoping to slow down my pursuers. I threw my basket once it was empty and ran faster. I made it out of the alley and quickly scanned somewhere for me to hide.

"Oh, your highness," exclaimed a woman. I gasped and felt the top of my head. My scarf was missing. It must have blown off while I had been running. I couldn't hide.

I ran towards my old house with people exclaiming, "Princess Belle! Princess Belle!" I had to get a message out to Adam. I couldn't escape with my pursuers following the sound of my name all the way to my house.

I quickly ran into my house and shut the doors and shutters and locked them. I couldn't put my father in danger. So I had to think of something else. I opened a book and skimmed the pages. I quickly got out a quill and circled a paragraph in it.

It read: _The dragon held Anastasia hostage. She felt as though she had lost all hope. She prayed that her Prince would come to save her._

Suddenly there was banging on my door. I gasped. Then I heard the wood starting to split. They were trying to break it down.

I quickly untied the ribbon from my hair. My hair fell into my eyes and I quickly pushed it back and put the ribbon into my book as a bookmark. Then I ran towards the back door. I closed the back door as the sound of the front door burst open.

I ran over to Philippe and realized that I could escape. They wouldn't be able to outrun a horse. But I couldn't leave Chip behind. I just hoped Adam would be able to figure out my message and find some way to find us. I quickly put the book into Philippe's pouch and the horse looked at me confused.

"There she is!" yelled one of the men.

"Philippe, ride back to the castle," I begged. Then I slapped his rear and he took off. He ran as fast as he could back to the forest.

I stood and watched him go. The men then grabbed my arms and wrestled me over to a horse drawn carriage that LeFou was driving.

"Try anything like that again Princess, and the boy gets it," sneered LeFou.

"If you _touch _him," I snapped.

LeFou laughed, "You'll do what? Ask your _beast _to come and save you? I have heard that he is no longer a hideous monster. He's now a Prince charming. He has nothing now. It's going to be a long ride. I suggest you get comfortable."

I was shoved into the carriage.

"Oh Belle," said Chip sadly.

I held Chip close to me and rubbed his back. The carriage moved forward and we were taken away from town and away from the forest. I was moving away from all that I had known and loved.

**Author's note: Pretty intense yeah? Well story isn't over yet. Keep reading I'll be posting again soon. Please comment and like :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **This next section is in Adam's point of view. Don't forget to like and comment J

"Ah, good morning your highness," said Lumiere once I walked out of the bedroom.

"Good morning, where's Belle?" I asked him.

"She went to town for a bit with Chip. Can I get you some breakfast?" asked Lumiere.

"Yes please," I said and I followed Lumiere to the dining hall.

"Your highness, we have a lot to do today," said Cogsworth. He walked with me and Lumiere to the dining hall. "There are papers that need to be read and signed. Also, you and Belle have been invited to a ball held at the Duke of Cattisburg. Shall I respond to it?"

"Cogsworth, allow me to at least wake up a bit," I said and chuckled.

"Yes Cogsworth, why do you always have to ruin mornings with your errands?" asked Lumiere with a smirk.

Cogsworth stuck his nose into the air and ignored Lumiere. "Very well sire. I suppose these can wait until after Breakfast."

I sat down at the table and dug into the food that the chef had cooked. Before I even put my napkin down Cogsworth attacked with his papers and RSVP's to parties.

I sighed and shook my head. We walked into the library over by my desk. I sat down and Cogsworth put a quill in my hand and a stack of papers in front of me.

I started to get to work. I signed some papers and declined others. Cogsworth would give me some of his advice and I responded to the balls Belle and I were invited to. I said yes to most but I had to turn some down due to the fact that Belle and I both needed a break.

"Excellent sire, we still have another stack of papers to go through then we are done," said Cogsworth.

I sighed. "Let's take a break Cogsworth."

"Very well highness."

I stood and stretched. "Cogsworth, what time is it?" I asked.

"Oh, about half past four," said Cogsworth.

"Four huh? Has Belle come back yet?" I asked.

"I haven't heard from her," said Cogsworth simply.

I walked out of the library and almost ran into Mrs. Potts.

"Oh, pardon me your highness. I was wondering if you have heard from Belle or Chip yet? It is getting awful late," said Mrs. Potts. She looked worried.

"I was just thinking the same thing Mrs. Potts. Don't worry, if I hear anything I'll let you know," I said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you sire," she said and scurried past me.

I walked outside and breathed in the fresh air. Suddenly I heard a horse whinnying. I looked over and saw Philippe. Belle or Chip wasn't with him and I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The horse looked crazed and I rushed up and tried to calm him down. "Whoa, whoa! Philippe, steady!" I grabbed his reins and pulled down on them. The horse relaxed a bit. "Where's Belle and Chip?"

The horse stomped its feet. The he turned his head to one of his pouches that were attached to the saddle.

I walked over and reached into the pouch. I pulled out a book and noticed Belle's blue ribbon on a page. I opened it to that page and saw a sloppy circle drawn around a paragraph.

_The dragon held Anastasia hostage. She felt as though she had lost all hope. She prayed that her Prince would come to save her._

"Belle," I whispered and held up the ribbon. "Something happened. Lumiere! Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts!" I yelled.

I ran into the castle with the book in one hand and Belle's blue ribbon in the other. All three of them ran up to me with worried expressions on their faces.

"Something's happened to Belle," I said and held up the ribbon. Then I handed Cogsworth the book.

He read the circled passage "'The dragon held Anastasia hostage. She felt as though she lost all hope. She prayed that her Prince would come to save her.' What does this mean?"

"Something's happened to her. And possibly to Chip," I said and looked sympathetically to Mrs. Potts.

Her eyes filled with tears and Lumiere held her hand.

"I have to go and find her. Both of them," I said and tied Belle's blue ribbon around my wrist.

"I will go with you sire," said Lumiere.

"As will I," said Cogsworth.

I smiled, "Thank you both. Don't worry Mrs. Potts. I'll find Chip. Stay here and look after the castle for me."

Mrs. Potts nodded and looked at me with tearful eyes.

I took her hands and squeezed them. Then Lumiere, Cogsworth, and I rushed towards the stables. I put my cloak on and rushed to Philippe.

The horse looked anxious to run and look for Belle. I mounted Philippe and Cogsworth and Lumiere mounted their horses.

"Let's go," I said and we rode off towards town.

We rode through the forest and through town. I was going to Belle's old house. Maybe Maurice had seen something.

We stopped our horses in front of Belle's house. My eyes grew wide and I became even more worried. The door was in splinters on the ground and some of the windows were smashed.

I got off of Philippe.

"Oh Adam! Thank god you're here!" I heard Maurice yell. I looked over and saw the old man rushing towards me with some weird sort of contraption in his hands.

"Maurice, what happened?" I asked.

"Belle and Chip were taken by LeFou!" he exclaimed.

"LeFou? Who is LeFou?" I asked.

"He was one of Gaston's closest followers. I was going to fight him but I was too late. They took off with Belle and Chip in a carriage."

"Do you know where they are going?" I asked. My hands curled into fists at the sound of Gaston's name.

Maurice shook his head. "But I have been working all night on an old invention I had given up on years ago. One time, when Belle was little, she went missing for a week. I tried to make a tracker so that I could find her. Before I could finish it she came back. Turns out, she was at a library all week. I finally finished it though. I just need some of her DNA. I need a piece of her hair."

I looked down at the ribbon. I saw the smallest strand of brown hair tied against my skin. It was her hair. I quickly untied the ribbon and gave the hair to Maurice.

"I hope this works," said the old man and he put the DNA inside of the little machine. He pushed the big red button and Lumiere, Maurice, Cogsworth, and I all leaned in to see what would happen.

A slip of paper shot out of the bottom of the machine. It read: En Route. Then it gave us coordinates.

"I can read this," I said.

"Go find her," said Maurice.

"I will," I said.

"Take this with you. It will tell you where she is," said Maurice.

I took the device and carefully put it in Philippe's pouch.

"Thank you Maurice," I said. I mounted Philippe and Lumiere and Cogsworth followed in suit.

I gave Philippe a kick and he reared then took off in the direction where the coordinates were.

_Hold on Belle. I'm coming._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys, we are back to Belle's point of view now. I hope you guys like this chapter! I had a lot of self conflict with what to do towards the end of the chapter. I settled on this and I hope it doesn't make you mad :/ don't hate me! I promise, everything will be okay. :)**

I looked up. I heard Adam's voice in my mind. He must have found my message. All that was left to do now was wait and hope.

Chip was asleep in my lap. I wished they would let him go. He was just a little boy. I was sure this was about me and not him. He didn't deserve this. I stroked his soft blonde hair while he slept and looked out the window. We were riding through a forest. It was dark and creepy. It was even creepier than the Enchanted Forest.

What did LaFou want? He said something about a reward. What did he want? Jewels, money, fame? I wanted to think that was it. But my gut feeling told me that it was more than that.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and watched Chip's chest rise and fall with his slow steady breathing.

Suddenly the carriage stopped and the two larger men hopped down from behind the carriage.

LaFou popped his face into the window. "We're here to rest for a bit. Any funny business and we'll kill the boy."

I nodded. I wasn't planning on escaping. Where would I go even if I could? I wasn't going to leave Chip and I was in the middle of a large and creepy forest.

I gently shook Chip awake.

"Huh?" he asked sleepily and he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Chip, we've stopped for a bit to stretch our legs," I said gently.

"I'm scared Belle," he said and tears brimmed in his eyes.

"Oh I know Chip," I said and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

Chip nodded and I wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You are so brave," I said and gave him a smile.

He smiled back at me and one of the men opened the carriage door. I stepped down from the carriage and I turned and held Chip on my hip.

The forest was even creepier outside of the carriage.

"Where are we?" I asked LaFou.

"Leevil Wood," responded LaFou.

I set Chip down and held his hand tightly. We walked behind the carriage. I looked down the path with longing. I felt the presence of the two men hovering around me and Chip.

I picked at a hole at the bottom of my sleeve. Suddenly the bottom of my sleeve tore.

"Let's get going," said LaFou.

I let go of Chip's hand and we walked slowly back to the carriage. I worked at the tear in my sleeve behind my back. I finally got a big enough piece and clutched it in my hand.

"Let's go," said LeFou impatiently.

I dropped the torn cloth and it landed on the dirt pathway. Then I helped Chip climb into the carriage and I followed him.

I stuck my head outside of the window and saw that the cloth was still there. I silently prayed that Adam would notice it.

Then the carriage started to move again.

Chip fell asleep again and soon I started to doze off. I rested my head on the window and fell asleep.

I started to dream. It was raining and I looked up at the Enchanted Castle. Gaston was about to hit Adam in the head with a club. Adam wasn't human though. He was in his beast form

"No! Gaston no!" I cried.

Suddenly Adam turned and grabbed Gaston's club. Philippe barged into the castle and I quickly dismounted and climbed the stairs all the way to the west wing. I walked out onto the terrace and screamed.

Adam lay dead. He had blood pooling out of his chest. Gaston stood over him with a bloody sword in his hand. Gaston laughed and looked over at me.

"Poor Belle, too bad your Prince Charming didn't make it. But now, you belong to me," sneered Gaston and he grabbed me by my wrist and I screamed and tears ran down my face.

"Adam! Adam wake up please wake up!" I sobbed.

Gaston started to drag me away and Adam's body started to vanish.

"No! No please wake up!" I screamed.

"Belle wake up!" Chip shouted.

I gasped and sat up. Chip grabbed my hand and wiped away tears that were running down my face.

"Were you having a nightmare?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry Chip," I said.

"It's ok, but we're here…wherever here is," said Chip.

I wiped away some more of my tears and nodded. LaFou opened the carriage door. Chip got out and I followed. I took his hand and looked around. We were in a large city. There were horses and carriages everywhere. There were tall buildings and short buildings.

"Welcome to London, England," said LaFou with a sneer.

"What do you want LaFou?" I asked him.

"Turn around Belle," he said.

I turned around and saw a large ship with the English Flag atop it.

"The England black market is giving us a very hefty price for the French Princess. You and that little boy will be sent to the new world forever," said LaFou.

"You can't do that!" yelled Chip.

I tried to hold myself up. If I went to America, then I would never see Adam or my father or any of my friends ever again. And Chip would never see his mother.

"Oh, but I can," sneered LaFou. "Think of this as a payback for Gaston."

"Please, just let Chip go. You can take me but don't make him pay for this. He's just a little boy," I said to LaFou.

"That boy will get us some money as well. He's young, healthy, the perfect worker for a farm," said LaFou.

Chip suddenly let go of my hand and darted into an alley.

"Get him!" yelled LaFou.

One of the men ran after Chip. The other held tightly to my arm. I hoped that Chip would escape. We waited for twenty minutes before the man returned empty handed.

"I lost him," said the man.

I sighed with relief and I couldn't help but smile.

"Don't look so pleased Belle. Because, you will be long gone before he can tell your precious Beast," snarled LeFou.

I was pulled over towards the ship. LaFou and the other men stopped in front of a hut next to the ship.

"Presenting Princess Belle of France," said LaFou with a chuckle.

A man with a scar running down his face stepped out of the shadows in the hut. He had a pipe in his mouth and he walked around me. I tried to remain calm.

"So, Princess," said the man and he faced me. "Are ye ready for a real adventure?"

"I've already had an amazing adventure. I don't want another," I said simply.

"Sorry love, but ye don' got a choice," said the man. He tossed LaFou a bag of gold coins.

"Adieu Belle," said LaFou. He and his men left.

"This way Mademoiselle," said the man sarcastically.

"The name is George Higgins. I'm the captain of this here ship," said the man and he escorted me by force up the ramp to the ship.

I felt my knees growing weak and my heartbeat was going ballistic. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't be on the ship. I had to get home to Adam.

"Ye may have all the freedom you'd like aboard this here ship. The crew will treat you right. Otherwise they can answer to me. Such a beautiful flower such as yarself should be fine."

We stepped onto the ship.

"Welcome aboard _The Black Sea_," said George Higgins.

The ramp was taken away and the ropes were untied and the ship was cast.

"All hands on deck!" yelled Captain Higgins.

The crew jumped onto the deck. I gasped and stared at all of them. They were dressed in rags. Their teeth were yellow and some were missing. Their skin was sweaty and full of mud.

"You're pirates," I said blankly.

"Now, what would make ye say that?" asked Captain Higgins.

I spun around and he smiled devilishly.

"We aren't going to the New World are we?" I asked.

"No, not yet. We have some stops to make along the way," sneered the Captain.

I ran over to the side of the ship. We were too far from the dock. I looked up and the British flag was replaced with a black one with a white skull in the center of it.

I looked down at the water below. I could swim to shore. I was a good swimmer. But before I could even make a move Captain Higgins grabbed my arm and turned me towards him.

"Listen here Miss Belle, I'm going to give ye two choices. Ye can either come with me to be shown to yar room. Or ye can sleep with the crew. What is yar choice?"

Some of the crewmen looked over at me and catcalled and whistled.

I fought back tears and followed the Captain below decks towards my room.

The captain opened a door and a simple bed was in the room. It was lit only by the mere light of a candle.

"Welcome to yar room. I'll let ye get settled," said the Captain. Then he turned and slammed the door.

I stood facing the door for what seemed like forever. My knees finally buckled and I fell onto the cold wooden floor of the ship. I sobbed. When was I going to see Adam again?

_I'm sorry Adam._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey guys thanks so so much for your awesome reviews :) They make me smile :D Anyways this is back in Adam's point of view again. I promise I'll try to keep it to one point of view later in the story. I LOVE YOU ALL AND KEEP LEAVING COMMENTS! sorry that was loud...anyway, enjoy :)**

I looked down at the slip of paper. There were new coordinates in it. Belle was still moving.

Lumiere, Cogsworth, and I all stopped to rest the horses and rest ourselves.

"Sire, this is the Leevil Wood, it's very dangerous," said Cogsowrth in a shaky voice.

"The Leevil Wood is all show and no action. That's what makes it the most dangerous," I said and noticed that another slip of paper popped out. It read: few DNA, 10ft. I walked over to Lumiere and Cogsworth. "What do you suppose this means?"

"That some of Belle is somewhere here?" asked Lumiere.

"Well, it's close. Really close," I said and walked forward ten feet. I looked around the forest. Then I looked down and noticed that I was stepping on something white. I moved my foot and picked it up. It was from Belle's dress.

I showed it to Lumiere and Cogsworth. "The device must have detected some of the DNA that is still on Belle's clothing," said Cogsworth.

I gripped the piece of cloth and mounted Philippe. "Come on, we have to get moving. She's still moving farther away," I said.

Lumiere and Cogsworth mounted their horses and we took off.

We rode for another two hours before the city of London England opened up in front of us.

"Ah, my lovely home town," said Cogsworth dreamily.

I looked down at the tracking device. Belle was still moving. I wondered if the tracker was broken because it printed out: Ocean. Then some coordinates.

Suddenly a black carriage came toward us.

"Cogsworth, that driver looks familiar to you no?" asked Lumiere.

"Yes, he _does _look familiar," said Cogsworth.

I stared at the little man driving the carriage. He was whistling and tossing up a big bag of coins and catching them.

I narrowed my eyes. Then I looked down and saw the same message on a different slip of paper: Few DNA 10ft.

"Sire, that's LaFou!" yelled Lumiere.

Philippe and I charged forward and we stopped LaFou in his tracks.

LaFou stopped whistling and dropped his bag of coins.

"What's the big idea?" asked LaFou then his eyes grew wide when he saw who I was. "Oh, hello, your…uh majesty."

I dismounted Philippe and grabbed the little man by the shirt. "Where's Belle?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Hey easy, easy," said LaFou.

"I'm only going to ask you once more. Where. Is. Belle?"

"Oh, your precious Princess Belle? She's on a certain pirate ship. Her last stop will be the New World," said LaFou then he started to laugh hysterically.

I dropped LaFou and felt my heart shatter. I looked up and I could see a ship in the distance. It was sailing into open seas.

"No," I whispered and then my eyebrows narrowed and I picked the hysterically laughing LaFou up off of the ground again. "Where is Chip?"

"The little brat took off. We couldn't find him," he said.

"Who is we?" I asked.

"My men and I. Too bad I paid them off before this. You and your little buddies would be beaten to a pulp," said LaFou.

"Yes, too bad," I said and dragged LaFou into the forest. I walked into the trees and Lumiere and Cogsworth followed with rope. We tied LaFou to a tree. "Enjoy rotting."

LaFou laughed. "You aren't as strong as you used to be _beast._ What makes you think you can save her?"

"Because I love her. And that is always enough," I said and we left LaFou.

"Sire, what do we do?" asked Lumiere once we got back to the horses.

I picked up the bag of gold that Lumiere had "earned." I pocketed it. I wasn't going to let just anyone have this money. I mounted Philippe.

I stared out at the ocean. I fought back tears as I thought of my precious Belle on a ship full of pirates. Then I shook my head and straightened up. Belle was much tougher than she looks. She was my prisoner. The prisoner of a horrible, mean, ugly beast. If she could survive me then she could survive anything. A little boy needed me now.

"We go and look for Chip," I said.

"What about Belle?" asked Lumiere.

"She will have to wait," I said. "I made a promise to Mrs. Potts. I will not lose Chip too." I gave Philippe a kick and we rode down to the streets of England.

We had asked around for the little boy. But no one had seen him. We rode to the docks and asked around there. Some had seen Chip and Belle but they told me that Belle boarded a ship and little Chip had run into the alleys

"Which alley?" I asked a man.

"That one over there," he said and pointed to a small alley.

"Thank you sir," I said.

We rode our horses through the alley.

Lumiere, Cogsworth, and I all called for Chip. There was never any answer.

Suddenly a small girl blocked our path.

"You are looking for a little boy named Chip?" she asked us.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" I asked.

"Yes, I have taken him home. He was lost and I thought that he could use some food," said the small girl.

"Will you take us to him?" I asked.

"Are you the bad men?" she asked.

"No, we are here to rescue him," I said.

"Only one of you may come," said the small girl.

Lumiere and Cogsworth looked at me and I looked back at them. "I will go," I said.

"Very well," said the girl.

I dismounted Philippe and I followed the little girl to a house.

"Chip, do you know this man?" asked the little girl.

Suddenly Chip's head popped through the window of the house. His face instantly lit up and he ran out of the house and into my arms.

"Oh thank god you're safe," I said.

"Prince Adam, Belle is in trouble she's-" started Chip.

"I know," I interrupted.

"Prince?" asked the little girl.

"Oh, Victoria, this is Prince Adam from France," said Chip.

"Beg your pardon your highness," the little girl curtsied low to the ground.

"It's all right," I said.

"Prince Adam, what are we going to do about Belle?" asked Chip anxiously.

I sighed, "I don't know Chip."

"Who is Belle?" asked Victoria.

"My wife, the Princess of France," I responded to her. "She was put on a pirate ship."

"Pirates? Well, Queen Anne can help you out there," said Victoria. "She owns many ships. A lot of them set out just to look for pirates. Her castle is over there." Victoria pointed to a large castle behind us.

"Thank you Victoria," I said. "Come on Chip, Cogsworth and Lumiere will take you home."

"No, I want to help you get Belle back," said the little boy.

"Chip, your mother is worried sick. You have to go home and see her," I said.

Chip pouted but nodded.

"Come along then," I said and offered my hand.

Chip turned to Victoria and ran up to hug her. She looked startled at first but then smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you Victoria," said Chip.

"Will I see you again Chip?" she asked.

"Maybe someday," he responded.

"Take care Chip," said Victoria.

"Thank you Victoria, for everything," said Chip.

I took the bag of gold out of my pocket and walked up to Victoria. "Give this to your family. It is a gratitude for taking care of Chip." I gave Victoria six gold coins.

She looked up at me with a smile. "Oh bless you your highness." She curtsied low again and I kissed her hand. Then I stood and took Chip back to Lumiere and Cogsworth.

"Chip!" they exclaimed.

"It's so good to see you two again," said Chip and I helped him onto Lumiere's horse.

"Lumiere, Cogsworth, you two take Chip home. I'm going to try and bring Belle back," I said.

"But sire, the kingdom needs you," said Cogsworth.

"So does my wife. Cogsworth, you take care of the kingdom while I am gone. I will try to send word to you when I will be back," I said.

"Please, be careful your majesty," said Lumiere.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, be careful, and hurry back," said Cogsworth.

Lumiere and Cogsworth and Chip all galloped back towards France. I mounted Philippe and rode towards Queen Anne's castle.

I rode up to the front gate and was stopped by two guards.

"State your business," said one of the guards.

"I am here to see Queen Anne. My name is Prince Adam of France. I have urgent news to discuss with her," I said.

The guards looked at me then nodded. The gates opened and I rode through them. Then a stable boy stopped me.

"I'll take your horse sir," he said.

"Please take good care of him," I said and got out the tracker from Philippe's pouch.

"Of course sir," said the boy.

I walked to the doors and entered the palace.

"Hello sir, you wish to see the Queen?" asked a man who greeted me.

I nodded.

"Right this way," said the man. He led me to the throne room.

The Queen was sitting on her throne reading a book. She reminded me of Belle.

"Your highness, my name is Prince Adam of France," I introduced myself.

The Queen looked up from her book and tucked her eyeglasses into her pocket. "Ah yes, Prince Adam. What a pleasant surprise. What do I owe the pleasure?" she asked cheerily.

"I'm afraid I come with grave news. I need your help. My Princess, Belle, has been kidnapped and put onto a Pirate ship," I said.

"Oh goodness me," said the Queen and she put her hand on her cheek. Then she stood and brought the book with her. "Your lovely wife actually gave me this book to read. It is absolutely marvelous. I would be delighted to help. But you do realize that there are many pirate ships all over the world. We will never know which one."

"I can help with that," I said. "May I?" I asked and gestured next to her.

She walked down the steps and stood next to me.

I showed her Maurice's tracking device. "Belle's father is an inventor. He made this. It tracks Belle's DNA. Look, right now, she's headed towards India," I said and showed her the slip of paper: En Route India Ocean

"How extraordinary," said the Queen. She looked at me then smiled. "I will give you a ship and a crew. We'll help you get your lovely wife back. It will be a win-win. I'll destroy another pirate ship and you will get your Belle back."

"Thank you so much your majesty," I said and bowed to her.

"Of course my dear. You must visit more often. You and your lovely wife," said the Queen. "When you see her again. Tell her that I absolutely love the book."

"I will your highness," I said.

"Edward!" yelled the Queen.

"Yes your majesty," said the man who led me here.

"Ah, there you are. Get Captain Larken. He's got a new mission for me."

"Of course your majesty," said Edward.

"Oh, and take Prince Adam with you."

"Yes, your majesty."

I gave Queen Anne one last bow and a thanks before I followed Edward out of the throne room and out of the castle.

"Where is this Captain Larken?" I asked.

"He is one of the best British Captains sire. He is in his office," said Edward.

We rode a coach to the Captain's office. He was in it just as Edward had predicted.

We walked into his office. Captain Larken was a tall man with a young face. He wore a white powdered wig and a hat.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" asked the Captain.

I explained to him what the situation was. I showed him Maurice's invention and for a long time the Captain toyed with it. He would print out the paper and then print it out again.

"It give you different coordinates each time," said the Captain.

"Yes, because she's moving," I said.

The Captain nodded. "If my Queen has sked me to do it then I will. We leave at dawn tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes Prince Adam. Your wife will be fine," said the Captain. "If they paid for her, then they won't harm her. Otherwise it would just be a waste of money. To them, she is a beautiful gem, a diamond, a ruby, an emerald. Something of much value. They wouldn't dare harm such a treasure like that."


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up suddenly when I was splashed with a pail full of water.

"Up ye get Princess," ordered the captain.

I gasped and wiped the water from my face.

The captain and a few of the crew members laughed. Then they dropped the bucket and walked out of the room.

I shivered and wrung my hair out. Then I wrung out the bottom of my dress.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

I looked up, waiting for the knocker to barge in like the rest of the pirates. Then the knocker knocked again.

"Uh, Princess Belle? May I come in for a minute," asked the man. He spoke in proper English. And he sounded kind.

"Y-yes," I said.

The door opened and a boy not much younger than myself walked in with garments in his hands. He was actually normal looking. He had a head full of blonde hair that was knotted but less greasy looking than the other pirate's. His teeth were actually a normal color and it looked like he had most of his teeth. He had soft and kind brown eyes too and he looked at me with a sort of pity.

Then he did something that was really strange for a pirate. He bowed to me.

"My name is William," said the boy. "I have some clothes for you. We will be arriving in India shortly, it is best if you wear their culture's clothing. It's also dry." He set the clothes on the wooden stool. "I'm sorry about the others. And the Captain."

I was in too much shock with how nice and normal the boy seemed to answer.

"I'll let you get dressed. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me," said William.

I nodded.

William bowed _again _then turned to leave.

"Thank you," I said.

William turned to me and gave me a small smile. Then left and gently shut the door behind him.

I stood and walked over to the clothes. I picked up a beautiful long white skirt. There was also a white top. The outfit would show my stomach. I had read about India and their fashion, so I knew that women showing their stomachs in India was not uncommon. I unzipped my soaking wet blue dress and laid it on a dry part of my bed.

Then I put on the soft silky skirt and put on the beaded white top. There was a peach colored scarf that was also there. I put it over my head and wrapped it around my neck, the way they did in India. I slipped my shoes back on and sighed with relief. It felt good being in new clothes, dry ones too.

I walked over to the door and opened it. I walked onto the deck and breathed in the fresh air.

"I see my boy has given ye the proper garments," said the Captain from behind me.

I turned around and nodded.

"Come with me Princess," said the Pirate and he gestured for me to follow him.

I didn't want to follow the Captain. He struck me the wrong way and he terrified me. I crossed my arms and didn't move.

"Oh come now Princess. I ain't gonna hurt ye," said the Captain. "Ye can either come willingly or I'll drag ye."

I hesitated then followed him to his quarters.

He walked over to a treasure chest and opened it. It was full of gold and jewels. It seemed to glow.

"Come," said the Captain. I walked over to the treasure chest. The Captain picked up a pair of beautiful gold earrings. They had emeralds in them and they sparkled. "Wear these, and these." The Captain handed me the earrings and ten gold bangles that had rubies in them.

I put on the bangles and they clanked together. Then I put in the earrings. The Captain came behind me and put on a gold necklace with beautiful sapphire gems around it on me.

"Now yar perfect," said the Captain.

"What are we doing in India?" I asked.

"Tradin'. In our lovely little story, ye are my wife. It helps with the bargaining. Especially one so beautiful as ye," said the Captain and he reached out towards my face. I backed away. The Captain put his hand down and crossed his arms. "Now then, if ye lose any of those jewels, I'll make ye sleep with the crew."

I nodded and made sure everything was secure. Then I walked out of the Captain's room and back onto the deck.

I saw William standing at the side of the ship. His elbows were on the ledge and the wind was hitting his face.

I walked over to him. My skirt and shawl blowing around me.

"Your highness," greeted William.

"Belle," I said.

William nodded.

I put my elbows on the ledge and looked out at sea. I could see the little strip of land that we were heading towards. "Why are you so much more different than the rest of them?" I asked.

William smirked. "I'm different? How could you tell? Was it the way I talk? Maybe the way I look?"

"No," I said. "Your eyes are different."

"My eyes?" he asked.

"You have a warm heart. The others have cold hearts. I can tell by their eyes," I said and breathed in the fresh sea air.

"You aren't like other Princesses," said William.

I smirked. "I wasn't born a Princess. I was born a normal person, an inventor's daughter."

"I can tell you weren't born a Princess," he said.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's a compliment. Most Princesses would have killed themselves, or something. That's what the other Princesses have done," said William.

"You've had other Princesses here?" I asked.

"Princesses, Queens, Ladies, you could say that my father is a collector," said William.

"Your father," I said.

"Yes, Captain George Higgins is my father."

"I'm sorry," I said.

William smiled. "Father isn't all bad, as hard as it is to believe. He can be harsh and cruel sometimes. But deep down, he's sympathetic. In a way, he kidnaps royalty for a certain reason. He feels that everyone should see the world. He thinks that if royalty sees what's out there, then they can change the world for better."

I raised an eyebrow. I looked back at the Captain. He was talking to the first mate and pointing to a map. "Well, he is an awful host," I said. "And, kind of a really awful pirate."

"He's gruff. It's how he was raised. He's trying to raise me in a more…civil way, I guess. He still does pirate things. Kidnapping, stealing, hiding his treasure. Sure, he can be the laughing stock of pirates, but he is an honest man," said William.

"Well, he's doing a good job with you," I said with a small smile.

"Thank you," said William. "You are the longest to last yet."

"Really?" I asked. "It's only been what...eight days?"

William snorted, "I know."

"How many other Ladies of royalty have been on _The_ _Black Sea_?" I asked.

"Four," said William.

"And they all killed themselves?" I asked.

"Three of them did. The fourth was lost at sea, she escaped on a dingy while no one was looking. She was pretty clever. Lady Rosalina, from Brazil. None of us know if she ever made it, or if the sea took her," said William.

"Only eight days aboard?" I asked.

William chuckled a little, "The ship to them is like a…dungeon in a way. A dungeon full of rotting skeletons and rats."

"It's not that bad," I said. "I've read about worse."

"Read? You read?" he asked.

"Reading is my life. I love books."

"Not a lot of women are allowed to read," said William. "The four guests of ours never read anything."

"A lot of people considered me odd back home for reading. But I loved reading about the adventure. I would always dream that I would find an adventure like that myself," I said. "Then, I met Adam."

"Adam is your husband?" asked William.

I nodded.

"You know, my father won't keep you forever."

"But, I can't be on this ship and away from Adam. I love Adam, and he loves me. I can't stand being so far from him," I said.

William nodded. "You could think of this as a new adventure. We are going to sail all over the world. India is just one stop of many. Tell me that you haven't dreamed of seeing the world and I'll throw you overboard." William chucked a little.

I actually laughed a little. "It was a dream of mine. But it changed because of Adam."

"Well, it's coming true now."

I smiled a little at that. It seemed that I wasn't going to get back to France for a while, and I was seeing _India_. I had only read about India in my books. I might as well enjoy it.

"Ready the boats!" yelled the Captain.

The crew jostled around behind us and prepared two dinghies.

"Come on Belle, let's go see India," said William and he offered me his arm.

I smiled and took it. We walked over to one of the dinghies. William helped me into it. He sat next to me and the Captain sat in front of me. We also had two other crew members with us. The second dinghy carried five more pirates.

The pirates rowed the dinghies to shore. Once we were on the sandy beach, William helped me out of the dinghy.

The captain offered his arm. "Remember our story mi dear," he said.

I was the Captain's pretend wife. I took Captain Higgins's arm and we walked onto the streets of India.

I kept on turning my head and looking at everything. The streets were full of chickens and hens and goat. There were also people trying to get my attention with the items they had to sell. They had carpets, jewels, shoes, shawls, and so many other things.

I smiled with glee. India was beautiful. I could see a rainforest not far from the village. The people also enchanted me. They all had dark beautiful skin and the women were dressed similar to me in beautiful clothes. They had red dots on their foreheads, which I remembered were called Bindi's and beautiful patterns on their hands and feet, which I recalled were Henna tattoos.

The Captain led us to a small hut. He pushed aside the cloth door and we all walked in.

"Ah, Captain Higgins," greeted an Indian man. He wore no shirt and white pants. He had a long black beard and brown eyes.

"Hello Ramayel," said the Captain. "May I introduce mi wife, Belle."

"Ah, what a beautiful young lady." Ramayel took my hand and stroked it. "Lovely skin and soft hair," he said.

The Captain coughed and Ramayel released my hand and faced the Captain. "What have ye got fer me today?" the Captain asked.

"A lot of good jewels my dear friend," said Ramayel. He walked over to a small chest and picked it up. He brought it to his wooden counter. The Captain walked over to it. Ramayel opened the chest and there was an array of beautiful jewels similar to mine.

The Captain seemed unimpressed. "Give me something else."

Ramayel closed the chest and walked around looking for something. Then he smiled and picked up a black bag and brought it over to the counter. He took out a solid gold elephant with diamonds and rubies and sapphires decorated on it. But it was in some sort of strange and obscure pattern.

"This is it?" asked the Captain.

"You don't even know what it is," said Ramayel. He smiled and leaned toward us. "This is an ancient map. It will lead you to great treasures. But only the cleverest explorers can decipher it."

"What kind of treasures?" asked the Captain.

"If I am being totally honest Captain Higgins, no one really knows. Rumors go around and legend says that the treasure is even more powerful than gold or any jewel known to man," said Ramayel.

I raised an eyebrow and the Captain looked thoughtfully at the Elephant. "How much?" asked the Captain.

"For this? There are only a total of three of these in the world. So, I would take at least ten jewels…and your lovely wife."

I thought I heard him wrong. But the way Ramayel looked at me told me that I had definitely heard right.

The Captain laughed. "Mi wife, ain't fer sale," said the Captain.

"Then this here map not for sale," said Ramayel.

"What would ye want with her anyway?" asked the Captain. "She ain't worth nothin'. The jewels she wears do though."

I felt a stab of hurt feelings hit me. Then I realized that I was being silly. I would much rather stay on the pirate ship than be some…chicken to trade.

"A woman that beautiful is worth a hundred pieces of gold. Her skin is softer than silk, and her hair could make the most beautiful rug.

I felt William take my hand protectively. I held onto his hand and tried to look brave.

"Well, keep yar elephant map. I ain't sellin' ye my wife," said the Captain. "Let's move on." We all started to shuffle out of the little hut.

"No wait!" said Ramayel. "Okay, I'll take the jewels that your wife wears and fifty gold pieces."

The Captain smirked then turned and crossed his arms. "I'll give ye mi wife's jewels and twenty gold pieces."

"Absolutely not," said Ramayel.

"Fine, thirty gold pieces," said the Captain.

Ramayel look thoughtful then nodded. He stuck out his hand. Then he and the Captain shook. The Captain took out thirty gold pieces and gave them to Ramayel. Then he took the elephant.

"Now your wife's jewels," said Ramayel.

"Mi good man, we shook on thirty gold pieces. I didn't say anything about mi wife's jewels in the final bargain. Ye should be more careful with what ye agree with," the Captain laughed and Ramayel's mouth dropped open.

"This is the last time I trade with you Higgins!" he shouted.

"Ye said that last time old friend."

We all left and headed back toward the dinghies.

"Captain Higgins, I wonder if I could take Belle and explore India a bit more," said William.

The Captain looked down at his son then gruffly nodded. "Be back at the dinghy before sun down."

I couldn't contain my excitement. I beamed and William and I turned and walked back towards the market.


	7. Chapter 7

William and I walked around the small village in India. The women would always stop me to touch my skin and hair. Some of the children did the same.

"William, this place is magnificent," I said.

"India is one of my favorite places," said William. "Come with me." He led me towards the outskirts of the village.

I stopped suddenly and smiled widely. "That's a…it's a…" I started.

"Elephant," finished William.

I laughed a little and walked up to her.

"What's her name?" I asked the old man who was stroking her long nose.

"Raji," he replied.

"Raji, may I pet her?" I asked the old man.

"Of course," he responded.

I walked up to the elephant. She looked at me with her big brown gorgeous eyes and seemed to smile at me. I put my hand gently on her nose. Her skin was rough and dry. But she was beautiful.

"Would you like to ride her?" asked the old man.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly. I haven't anything to give you in return," I said.

"I will allow a lovely woman such as you ride Raji for nothing," said the old man.

"Really?" I asked him.

The old man smiled and nodded. "Raji has asked you to. She senses kindness and good in your heart."

Raji seemed to smile again and she touched me with her long trunk. I laughed and hugged her trunk.

"She is such a sweet animal," I said.

The old man led me to a ladder. He helped me and William up. I got onto Raji's back, just behind her head. She lifted her trunk behind her and touched my face with it. I laughed and stroked her head.

The old man commanded something to her and she started to walk forward. I tilted to the left and then to the right with every step Raji made. I laughed and William laughed with me.

I turned around to face him, "I'm riding an _elephant_."

"Yes, you are," said William. He put his hands up and whooped.

I laughed and put my hands up as well. Raji put up her trunk and gave a happy cry. We laughed and I felt tears spring to my eyes. This was a dream I had so long ago. Now, I was actually doing it. It was magical.

We said goodbye to Raji and thanked the old man once we returned.

Raji lifted her trunk and waved it up and down as if to wave goodbye. I laughed and waved to her.

The sun was close to setting so we headed back towards the dinghy. We arrived back at the boat and we both got in.

The pirates rowed us back to the ship. We made it to the ship and climbed onto the deck.

"Welcome back, how was India, Princess?" asked the Captain.

"Beautiful," I said simply. I still didn't like the Captain. But, I did appreciate the fact that he didn't sell me to Ramayel. I guess that was "nice" of him.

"Captain, we have trouble," said one of the crew members.

"What is it?" asked the Captain.

The crew member looked at me.

Then the Captain looked at me. "Princess, go on to yar room, I have laid out a new dress for ye to wear."

I raised an eyebrow then left towards my room. I hid behind the stairs leading to the wheel. I could still hear the crew member and the Captain from where I was.

"A British ship is sailin' close sir. We have to leave now if we want to outrun it," said the crew member.

"Who do ye suppose is on the ship?" asked the Captain.

"I believe they want…the Princess. It may be a search ship," said the crew member.

I felt my heart stop. Then I remembered back when I was little. I had run away from home and lived in the library for a few days. My father was building a tracking device to find me. But I came home before he had finished it. Was it possible that it worked…could…Adam, be on that British ship?

"Set sail fer Africa. We may be able to lose them," said the Captain.

I walked into my room and shut the door. I leaned against the door and held my hand to my chest. Adam was looking for me. And he got the British to help.

I felt so foolish. Adam was out there, trying to save me and I was off riding elephants and enjoying India.

I had to help him. The next time I stepped off of this ship, I wouldn't be getting back on.

There was a knock on the door. I opened it and William was there. He smiled when he saw me. "I got you something," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"While we were in India, I got you something," he said. He took a book out from his shirt and handed it to me.

The title was _The Legend of the Golden Elephant_. The cover was red and it had gold writing on it.

I smiled. "It's lovely William. I can't wait to read it."

"I was thinking that you could get a book from each place we visit. You could collect them," he said with a smile.

I felt a pang of guilt. But I smiled and nodded. "That would be amazing."

"Oh, come out onto the deck at around 8; we are having a sort of talent show," said William.

"Alright," I said with a smile. "This is definitely not a normal pirate ship."

William laughed and shook his head. Then he left.

I shut the door behind him and looked down at the dress on the bed. It was lavender and it looked similar to the pink dress I had at home.

I took off the Indian clothes and lid them gently on the stool. I also took off the jewels and reminded myself to give them back to the Captain. I slipped on the purple dress and picked up the jewels. I walked onto the deck and gasped.

There were so many stars in the sky that night. It was beautiful.

I found the Captain at the wheel of the ship. I walked up the steps and he turned to me.

"The dress looks just fine on ye," he said.

"Here's the jewels," I said and handed them to the Captain.

"Ye aren't goin' to steal them?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "They are yours…even if you stole them."

The Captain took the jewels from my hand and put them into his pocket. "Ye definitely are different than the others aren't ye?"

"And you are different from other pirates…aren't _you_?" I asked.

The Captain laughed thunderously. "Clever ye are Belle. Clever enough to know that that British ship is lookin' fer ye."

My eyes widened.

"I know everything that goes on, on me ship. Even eavesdroppers," said the Captain. "I know ye don't want to be here Belle. So I'll let ye in on a deal. If ye help me find where that treasure is, then I will bring ye back to France safe and sound."

I squinted my eyes and responded, "You will bring me back to England unharmed and you will bring me to the shore unharmed and you will leave with me on England still unharmed."

The Captain laughed again. "I see ye took note in India. Ye have mi word. May I ask why England and not France?"

"Because my husband is on that British ship, and I intend to return home with him," I said.

The Captain looked thoughtful. "Very well. I have but one more thing to add to our bargain. Ye will learn how to fight with a sword. Ye will protect us with it and we will protect ye."

"I will not kill anyone with a sword," I said.

"Very well," said the Captain. He stuck out his right hand.

I shook his hand and we had a deal.


	8. Chapter 8

I clapped along with the music. The pirates were all singing and drinking rum and playing instruments. I laughed at all of the foolish things they did. William was with me and he was sipping some wine from a bottle.

The song ended and we all clapped and the pirates clapped, laughed, chugged more rum, and a few passed out.

"Alright, who's next?" asked the Captain.

The crew quieted down and looked at the Captain. No one was volunteering.

"No one?" asked the Captain. Then he turned to me. "How about ye Belle. Give us something."

"Me? Oh, no," I said.

"Yes come along now," said the Captain.

The crew all cheered and William pulled me up. "Come on Belle, just do something," he said.

"But, I'm not very talented," I said and William left me in front of an entire ship of pirates. He sat front row and smiled.

"Uh, I don't know what to do," I said.

"Tell us a story," said William.

The crew all cheered and drank more of their rum. The Captain nodded.

"A story? Well, I do know one by heart," I said with a small smile and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

One of the crew members brought me a chair and I thanked him and sat down in it.

"Once upon a time, there lived a selfish Prince who lived in a castle far, far away. The Prince was a spoiled, selfish person who didn't care for anyone but himself.

"One day, a terrible snow storm appeared and there was a knock on the Prince's door to his castle. The Prince answered the door and a hideous old woman stood with a single rose in her hands. She begged for the Prince to let her in away from the cold but he laughed and turned the old woman away.

"Suddenly the old woman's ugliness melted away and she turned into a beautiful enchantress. The Prince tried to beg for her forgiveness but it was too late. She had seen how cold and ugly his heart was so she placed him and the entire castle under a spell. She turned the Prince into a horrible ugly beast and the staff that worked at the palace into pieces of furniture, and knick-kancks.

"The enchantress told the beast that only true love could break the spell. She gave him an enchanted rose and told him that he had until the last petal on the rose fell. Otherwise, he would stay a beast forever.

"The beast had given up hope. For who could learn to love an ugly beast? The end," I said.

The crew all yelled in protest.

"Well did he find love or not?"

"Finish the story!"

"Come on!"

I laughed a little. "All right. In a little quiet village not far from the palace, there lived a girl. She was always considered to be odd by the townspeople. She didn't really talk to anyone. The only person who she really talked to was her father. He was an inventor.

"One day, he left to bring his latest invention to a fair. The girl wished her father luck and watched him disappear into the forest. Her father was gone for three days. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"It was the most handsome man in town, Gaston. He proposed to the girl in a very…unattractive way. Gaston may have been handsome and every woman's dream, but he was rude and conceited and not right for the girl but he was persistent. The girl turned down his offer of marriage and threw him out of her house.

"When she went outside to feed the chickens, she saw her horse come back without her father. The girl was worried so she quickly grabbed her cloak and had the horse take her to where her father was.

"The horse took her to a huge castle."

"Was it the beast's castle?" asked one of the pirates.

The other crew members told him to shut up and some threw their shoes at the interrupter.

I laughed then continued. "The girl walked into the big scary, dark, castle and called for her father. The she heard something following her. She saw a light ahead and followed it up a spiral staircase.

"The light stopped and she found her father in a cold cell. When she tried to get him out a roaring voice appeared and asked who she was and what she was doing in his castle. The girl begged the beast to let her poor, sick father out. She made a deal with him. She said that she would take her father's place if the beast would only let him out and let him go home.

"The beast agreed and the girl was his prisoner."

The crew members reacted well to the story surprisingly. I continued to tell them my story. I told them about how cruel the beast was and about her meeting the enchanted furniture that was alive. I told them about the wolves and how after the beast had saved the girl things started to turn around.

I told them about the library, and their first dance. I told them about the enchanted mirror that could show the beast anything he wished to see. I told them how the beast set the girl free to help her dying father. He was in love with her. I told them about how Gaston had arranged to put her father into an asylum. I told them how she showed the town the beast in the mirror to prove that her father wasn't crazy.

"Gaston riled up the entire village because he was jealous of the beast. He could see that the girl had some sort of feelings for him. Gaston locked the girl and her father in the cellar and led the townsmen to the castle with intentions of killing the beast.

"The girl and her father tried to get free but it was hopeless. Then, one of the enchanted pieces of furniture, a teacup came to their rescue. He chopped down the door and set the girl and her father free.

"The girl quickly rode her horse to the castle to try and warn her friend. But she was too late. She looked up onto the roof and saw that Gaston was about to hit the beast on the head with his club. The girl cried out and the beast looked down at her then turned and used his strength against Gaston.

"The girl quickly rushed up the stairs and onto the highest balcony. Gaston was clutching his throat and the beast turned when the girl called to him. He was so overjoyed that she came back. He wasn't paying attention and…"

I paused and pictured the moment when Gaston sunk his blade into Adam's side. I told them about the blade.

All of the pirates were leaning forward, hanging on every word I said.

"The girl helped the beast lay down on the balcony. The rain fell and hit them both. He told her that he was so happy that she came back and that he got to see her one last time. The girl didn't want to believe that he was dying. Suddenly the beast's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he lay dead.

"The girl cried out in dismay and put her head on his chest and whispered, 'I love you' just as the last petal of the enchanted rose fell."

"That can' be the end!" yelled the same interrupter from before.

"Would ye shut up!" yelled the crew.

"Suddenly, sparks shot down from the sky and the beast was lifted up. The girl watched in awe as his claws turned into hands and finger and his head turn into a man's head. The man was laid gently onto the ground and the girl slowly walked towards him but jumped back. He slowly stood up and looked at his hand and touched his face. Then he turned and faced the girl. He told her that it was him, the beast.

"The girl would have never believed him if it weren't for his kind blue eyes. They were the same as the beasts. The furniture turned back into people and everyone lived happily ever after. The end," I finished.

The crew started to clap and William smiled and stood up next to me.

"Take a bow Belle," he said.

I curtsied and thanked them. I caught the Captain's eye. He looked at me with suspicion and then stood and walked into his quarters.

The next morning, I woke up extra early so that I wouldn't be woken up by a full pail of water. I put on the same lavender dress that I wore the night before.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called and ran a brush through my hair.

"Belle, the Captain wants to see you," said William.

"I'll be there in a minute," I said to William.

He nodded then left.

I looked down at my favorite blue dress. It was ratted and full of mud and grime. I picked up the hem of the dress and tore it. Then I tied the piece of cloth that I tore into my hair. It would substitute as my new bow.

I walked out and saw the Captain was on deck.

"Captain Higgins, you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Ah yes," he said. Suddenly he whipped his sword out and swung it at me.

I gasped and ducked down. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

He swung at me again and I jumped back and tripped on my dress. I fell to the ground.

"Ye can' very well learn how to fight with a sword in a dress now can ye. But I am impressed Princess. Ye have very good reflexes," said the Captain and he sheathed his sword and offered his hand.

I narrowed my eyes and stood up on my own.

The Captain laughed and one of the crew members handed him clothes. "Put these on. They'll be much more comfortable."

I took the clothes from him and turned and stomped back to my room. I took off my dress and picked up the clothes. There were black leather pants and a white shirt with a brown corset. I also noticed there were brown leather boots in the corner. I put on the pants and the shirt and tied the corset. Then I put on the boots.

I walked out still steaming. I walked right up to the Captain and put my hands on my hips. The crew all paused and stared at me.

The Captain smiled and gave me a sword. "Let's see what ye got Princess."

I had never fought with a sword before. I wasn't too keen on learning. I wasn't really the fighting type.

I held up my sword with both hands.

"Stand with your dominant foot in front of ye," said the Captain.

I did as he told me.

He lunged forward and I jumped out of the way.

"Ye have to fight back Princess," said the Captain. "Use yar sword as a shield and a weapon." He lunged forward again and I blocked his blow. The clank the swords made sent a spark through me.

I had read about sword fighting in books. I even read about how to use a sword. I smiled and narrowed my eyes.

I turned the Captain's sword with my own and we began to battle. Our swords clanked and I moved forward while he moved backward.

The Captain laughed, "Yar a natural." The he twisted my sword and I lost its grip. He held his blade to my throat and smiled. "I guess I win."

I raised an eyebrow then flipped the sword up with my hand and spun to the ground and kicked my leg out. The captain fell to the ground and I caught his sword that he released. I held it to his neck and everyone on board gasped and stared.

"I guess _I _win," I said.

"Touché my dear girl," said the Captain and he smiled. "May I ask how?"

"Books can teach you a lot. Even how to sword fight," I said and flipped the sword so that the handle faced the Captain. He took his sword and stood up.

"Yar beast didn't teach ye that?" asked the Captain.

The crew all turned to me.

"Belle, you're the girl in the story, aren't you?" asked William.

I crossed my arms. "Yes, I was the girl in the story."

"It wasn't just made up was it?" asked William.

I shook my head and walked over to my sword. I picked it up and put it in my belt.

"So there is magic in this world isn't there?" asked the Captain with a smirk.

"I don't know anything about magic. All I know is that I met my true love and we broke his curse together," I said and put my hands on my hips. "Are we done here?"

"Ye remember our deal? The elephant is in my quarters. I suggest ye get to work," said the Captain.

I nodded. I walked into the Captain's quarters and found the elephant there. I picked it up. It was actually much lighter than I thought it would be. I brought it out onto the dock and sat at the front of the ship with it.

I looked it over. It was completely gold with scattered gems in it. I also noticed that if I looked close enough, I could see small holes covering the elephant. The holes were very tiny. You wouldn't be able to see them unless you had the elephant directly in front of you.

"What was the deal you made with my father?" asked William.

I looked up at him. He sat down next to me and pulled his knees to his chest.

"He told me that if I could decipher the map of this elephant, then he would take me back to England," I said.

"Can I ask you something?" asked William.

I looked at him.

"Do you _want _to go back?" he asked.

I looked down at the elephant and actually found myself struggling to answer him. Of course I wanted to go back and see Adam and Mrs. Potts and Lumiere and Cogsworth and all of my friends. I wanted to be there to take care of my father and make sure that Chip was safe…but, how could I leave such an adventure.

"I…I don't know," I said. "These past nine days have been torture. Well, I should say eight. Yesterday was one of the most amazing experiences I have ever had. But I miss my husband and my friends and family. They mean more to me than an adventure."

"We could be your family," said William. "Everyone on this ship is my family. I've grown up with them. They aren't all bad. I know that the past eight days you were tired and hungry and lonely. You were treated rottenly, but don't you see? It was a test. And you passed Belle. You are considered one of us now."

"But I'm not one of you William. I'm a Princess, not a Pirate. I have duties to France and to the ones I love."

"So there is no changing your mind?" William asked.

I shook my head. "This was more than I could have asked for. I have really enjoyed my time here believe it or not. I feel that I have grown stronger and more…independent. I…I wouldn't change what happened to me. What if you were taken away from the ship? You would want to go back wouldn't you?"

William nodded. "I understand."

"Maybe someday we could meet again," I said.

William smiled, "Well, you aren't leaving yet. We don't have to say goodbye just yet."

I smiled back at him. "I'm not going anywhere."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Adam's point of view**

"We've lost them Captain," said the first mate.

"How can they be going faster than us?" I demanded.

"Patience Prince Adam. The pirates are known for their speed. But we will catch them. Just you wait. Now then, let's see where they are headed shall we?" asked Captain Larken.

I used the tracker and new coordinates appeared on the slip of paper.

"They've changed route. We're so close," said Larken.

I looked down at the coordinates and looked out at sea. I only hoped that Belle was doing ok. I couldn't bear it if any of those disgusting pirates had hurt her in any way.

"It's been nine days since I have seen my wife. How much longer until we get them?" I asked.

Captain Larken looked at me and sighed, "Prince Adam, might I have a word with you in my office?"

I nodded. We walked into his quarters and Larken opened a small chest and took out a cigar.

"Would you like one?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Your highness, I used to have a wife. She was beautiful, everything I could ever want in a wife. But one day, she was killed by pirates. So trust me when I say I know what you're going through," he said and lit his cigar. "You have to trust me Adam. I have been hunting pirates since my wife was killed which was ten years ago. I haven't lost a ship yet. And I don't intend to."

I nodded.

"They are headed toward Madagascar right now. I am prepared to raise a fake pirate flag. It will send the message that we are not their enemies. Then, once we get close enough, we'll get them," said the Captain and he smashed his cigar into an ash tray.

**Author's note: Back to Belle**

The next day, I was reading the book that William had gotten me in the Crow's nest. I also had the elephant with me. I took it everywhere. I tried to figure it out all day yesterday. But it didn't make any sense. I couldn't figure it out.

So today, I figured I could take a small break and read the book that William had gotten me. It was very interesting so far. It was about a boy who had found a genie lamp and wished for wealth for his family and an elephant. But he saved the last wish for a different day.

The boy and his elephant were very close. He kept the elephant in a dark and cool place so that the Sun wouldn't harm the elephant. But one day his elephant had grown sick. The boy took the elephant out of his dark stable and into the sunlight. And the elephant healed quickly.

_The elephant's friend and enemy is the Sun. He must love and hate it both in order to survive. _I put the book down and looked down at the gold elephant.

The sun was bright and hot today. So I picked up the gold elephant and held it up in the sun. Suddenly when I looked down, I could see the tiny holes and the gems forming a pattern. I gasped and quickly jumped up.

I slipped my book in my belt and climbed out of the crow's nest and onto the rope ladder. I quickly climbed down with the golden elephant under my arm. Once I was at the deck, I hopped down and almost ran in to William.

"Whoa, easy there speedy. What's the hurry?" he asked.

"Where's your father? I've figured out the map!" I said.

I saw William's smile falter then he turned and the Captain was walking out of his quarters.

I smiled and walked over to him.

"Captain Higgins, I've figured it out," I said.

"Well, that was fast," said the captain.

"I need a map," I said. "And a table, out here on the deck."

The Captain raised an eyebrow but nodded. A few of the crew members brought out a table with a map.

I looked up at the sun and raised the golden elephant so that it was angled over the map. The sun did its work and the dots and the gems formed a map.

The Captain looked closely and ran his finger over the lighted reflections. "I suspect that the treasure is where the gems are. But, which gem?"

I looked at the ruby reflection and the sapphire and the emerald. I looked up at the golden elephant. There was a diamond but it didn't show up on the map.

"William, will you hold this?" I asked.

William took the elephant from me and I looked at the diamond. I took out my sword and put the tip of the blade to the diamond and the end was on the map. We all looked down at the map. It was placed on Madagascar.

"I think this is it. It's the only one not that far from India," I said.

"We just passed Madagascar Capn'," said the first mate.

"Then let's turn around," said the Captain. He turned to me. "Good work mi dear."

I smiled and sheathed my sword. I took the elephant back from William and handed it to the Captain. He took it and made sure that the rest of the crew knew about the change of course.

I was so much closer to getting home.

"Belle," said William.

"Yes?" I asked and turned to him.

"I…I don't want you to leave," he said.

"William, I have to. We already talked about this remember?" I asked.

"Yes, but you're the first girl that has shared the same interests that I do," he said. "I love the way you light up when you talk about books and other things that interest you." He took my hands and stared deeply into my eyes. "Please, stay with me. This adventure will be better than the one at your castle."

I stared at William. I felt a pang in my heart. William and I had gotten so close. But I didn't think of him as anything else but my friend. I was in love and married to Adam, and I always would be.

"I'm sorry William," I said and pulled my hands out of his and ran to my room. I sat on the bed and held my hand to my heart. I just wanted to be back home. I wanted to be in Adam's arms again. I was almost there. We just needed to find the special treasure and then I was free.

The next morning, the Captain and I had another sword battle. He decided to hold nothing back and it showed. I struggled a bit and gave him everything I had. He knocked me to the ground and I kicked his knee. He fell back and I got up and raised his hands.

"Alright, truce," he said. "Ye gave mi knee a good beatin'."

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want me to look at it?" I asked.

"No, ye did well Princess," said the Captain and he sat down on the step and sheathed his sword. "Listen, Belle, the crew and I were thinkin' that maybe ye wanted to stay. Ye could be part of mi crew."

I sighed and sheathed my sword. "Captain Higgins, I belong in France with my family."

"I understand," said the Captain with a smile. "Also, I wanted to give ye this." He handed me a red ribbon with two holes cut out in the middle of it. "It's fer yar protection. No one will know who ye are that way no one'll get any ideas about kidnappin' ye again."

I smiled and thanked him.

"Oh and one more thing," he said and one of the crew member handed him a pirate hat with a feather sticking out of it. "This is to remember us by." He put the hat on my head.

I smiled and suddenly felt a rain drop hit my hand. I looked up and saw gray clouds fill the sky.

"Looks like a small rain storm. Shouldn't slow us down," said the Captain.

"Land ho!" yelled the pirate from the crow's nest.

The Captain and I rushed to the front of the ship. I could see Madagascar. It was so close.

"We'll get there in a few hours," said the Captain. "We row to shore once we drop anchor!"

The crew all cheered. Then the rain started to pour down on us. I actually enjoyed the feeling of the rain. The sun had been so hot and the rain was like a huge wave of relief. That and I hadn't bathed for nearly ten days. I ran my hand across my cheek. Mud was on my hand. I knew that I had grown dirtier but not this dirty. I wondered what I even looked like. I hadn't seen a mirror in a long time.

I walked into the Captain's quarters and found a mirror. I looked at myself. I actually wasn't as bad as I thought. My hair wasn't too knotted. I had a brush to thank for that. My face had only a few smudges of dirt on it. I wiped it off with my sleeve and soon I looked almost like I did before. But there was something about my face that was different. No, it was my eyes. They looked…fierier. They looked like they craved for adventure.

I looked down at the red ribbon and tied it around my eyes. Then I fixed the pirate hat so that it looked straighter. Then I looked at myself. I smiled. I didn't even look like myself. I looked like a pirate.

"It suits you," said a voice.

I looked up and saw William standing a few steps away from me.

"Listen Belle, I-I'm sorry. I know that this isn't what you really, truly want. I know that you belong with Prince Adam and in your castle. And I'm sorry I just…ambushed you like that," said William.

"It's all right William," I said.

"Thank you," he replied. "Can we just go back to the way things were before? I want to enjoy whatever time I have left with you as friends."

I smiled and nodded, "I would like that very much."

"I'm actually serious about the look. You should keep the ribbon on. It makes you look more…mysterious," said William and he laughed.

I laughed too and nodded.

"We haven't given you a pirate name have we?" he asked.

"You don't have a pirate name," I said and laughed.

"Sure I do, it's Chip," he said.

"Wait what?" I asked wondering if I had heard right.

"Chip, as in Chip of the ol' block," said William.

I looked down.

"What's wrong?" asked William.

"I have a friend named Chip. I lost him in England. I only hope he's okay," I said.

William walked up to me and rested his hand on my shoulder. "I think I have a good pirate name for you. Mysterious beauty," he said and lifted my chin. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I smiled. "I like it."


	10. Chapter 10

"To the boats!" ordered the Captain.

William and I were reading the book he got me together under the stairs. It was still pouring rain. We got up and I stuck the book into my belt and we rushed over to the boats and got in them.

"Princess, hold the elephant," said the Captain.

I nodded and took the elephant from him. Then I hopped into the boat and waited for us to be lowered down. A few more pirates hopped into the boat with me, including William and the Captain. We were lowered down and we were rowing towards the shore. Three other boats followed us and we made it to the shore. We all hopped out and I breathed in the fresh tropical air.

"How do you suppose we go looking?" asked the Captain.

I looked into the green jungle and paced in front of it for a little. Then I looked down at the elephant.

Across the top of the back there was a black pattern. It had breaks in the pattern. I figured that they could be steps. But were we in the right position?

"I think the black pattern along the back of the elephant are meant to be paces. But, I don't know if we are on the right part of the beach," I explained.

"We are," said William.

We all looked over and saw a stone head of an elephant across the beach. We walked over to it and I ran my hand along the cold stone and knocked on it. It was just a stone head.

"Okay, well according to this. We should walk into the forest for…" I started. Then I measured the line with my fingers. It was about three inches so I figured, "About…three miles. I'm not sure what these breaks are."

"Walking three miles is a start," said the Captain. "Lead the way…Mysterious Beauty."

I raised an eyebrow and gave William a look. He shrugged and guiltily smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, let's move."

We walked into the forest. I was careful to go completely straight and not accidentally veer off course. I pushed aside large leaves and climbed over fallen tree logs. The trees protected us from the rain, but not the bugs. They were everywhere. I swatted them away with my hand and a few of the impatient pirates would curse and yell out because of the bugs.

We walked for about three miles. Suddenly William yelled out. I spun around and saw him strung up by his feet. Five more pirates yelled out as well and were also strung up by their feet.

"What is this?" asked the Captain.

I looked down at the elephant. The breaks…they were booby traps.

"Can you get us down?" demanded William.

I drew my sword and followed the rope from William's feet down to behind a bush. I watched where I stepped so that I wouldn't get caught as well.

I cut William's rope and he landed on his back with a thud. I helped him up and cut the rope around his feet. The other pirates cut their fellow crew members down and we all stood.

"Captain, the breaks in this are booby traps. There are two more breaks which means two more traps. And I suspect that they get worse each time," I said.

The Captain nodded and we continued on our way for about three more miles. It finally stopped raining and some sun was peeking through the trees.

I slowed down once I figured we had almost reached the three mile point. I looked down where I was stepping and was cautious. We walked cautiously for about ten minutes before I figured that I may have been wrong about the booby traps.

I took a step forward and was caught up in a chain net. I dropped the golden elephant and it fell to the gound.

"Belle!" exclaimed William.

"I'm fine," I called down to the pirates. "Just get me down please." Suddenly the net started to move. It was as if someone was pulling it towards them.

I looked over and saw a strange creature. It was tall and thin. It had razor sharp teeth and had curly hair covering its arms and legs. It had the bone structure of a wolf creature. It reminded me of a werewolf.

I gasped and the pirates started to scramble to search for some way to get me down.

Then about ten more of the werewolf creatures jumped out of the bushes growling and snarling. Then they attacked the pirates. The pirates defended themselves. They swung their swords and the werewolves thrashed their claws and teeth.

The werewolf that was pulling me toward him was licking his lips. I realized then that I could probably climb through the chains. I quickly put both of my legs into one section of the chain and I slid through. The werewolf growled and pulled me faster. I held onto the bottom of the chain net and looked down. It wasn't a far drop and I noticed that there was a pond of some sort directly below me.

I felt hot breath on the back of my neck and I turned my head and saw that I was right next to the werewolf. He growled and snarled. Then he thrashed out and I tried to swing out of the way. But he scratched my back and I yelled out in pain. Then I dropped from the net and I fell into the small pond. The water hit me fast and I resurfaced and gulped in air. The pain in my back was starting to numb, probably due to adrenaline. I climbed out of the water and the werewolf howled.

I joined the other pirates. I took out my sword and sunk it into the back of one of the werewolves that was attacking William.

"How did you get out?" he asked breathlessly.

"Perks of being small," I said.

The Captain killed another werewolf and now there were only two left. William and I watched as the pirates chopped the two werewolves to pieces. Then the Captain took out a pistol and shot the werewolf that scratched me. He fell into the pond and that was it.

I sheathed my sword and the others followed suit. I took a few deep breaths and tried to ignore the stinging pain in my back.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"We are all accounted fer," said the Captain.

"Okay," I said and I walked over and picked up the golden elephant.

I heard gasps and William rushed up to me. "Belle, what did he do to you?"

"He only scratched me. It's not that big of a deal," I said. I reached my hand back and felt the hot sticky liquid of blood. I looked at my hand and looked at the blood on it.

"Let me see," said William. He parted the torn back of my shirt and took out a handkerchief. He started to softly dab at the scratches and I winced. "Sorry, this will hurt only a little." He continued to dab at my wound until it was all clean.

"Ye alright Princess?" asked the Captain.

"Yes, I'll be fine," I said and looked down at the last break. "We need to be more cautious," I said. "This next trap will not be easy."

We continued on our way. When we made it to the final break I proposed a search. We searched the trees and the ground, but we couldn't find anything.

"Capn' we've found nothin'," said the crew members.

The Captain turned to me. "What do ye think Mysterious Beauty?"

I sighed and looked around. I really didn't want to think that there was nothing here. That was what we thought the other time.

"It's your call Captain. But I suggest we stay on guard," I said.

"Ye heard her men," said the Captain.

We continued cautiously and suddenly we entered a clearing. There were four elephants in the clearing.

"What is this?" I asked.

"We must be at the end," said William.

Everyone looked around. I walked up to one of the elephants. It had rubies for eyes. The other elephants had sapphire eyes, emerald eyes, and diamond eyes. The same gems that were in the golden elephant.

"What now?" asked the Captain.

I walked over to the diamond eyed elephant. I looked up and saw some of the sun peeking through the trees. "I have an idea." I walked over to the small beam of sunshine coming through the trees. I held up the golden elephant and the sun beamed through it and it lit up the stone elephants.

Their eyes gleamed as they matched with the small gems. Suddenly the ground started to shake and the elephants moved their heads. They came to life. I gasped and looked at them. They all raised their stone trunks and neither I nor any of the pirates moved a muscle.

"What's happening?" whispered William.

I looked at the elephants. Then I turned to the diamond eyed one. It was the only one with its trunk curled in a certain way. I slowly walked over to it and put the golden elephant onto its trunk. The elephant held onto the golden elephant and then stepped aside. There was a trap door below it.

"We've found it," I said and opened the trap door.

There was a ladder that led down into the hole. I could see a small glow inside which meant that there were lit torches.

"Shall we?" I asked.

The captain nodded. "All right ye dogs, get down there." The pirates climbed down into the hole and William, the Captain, and I all followed.

We climbed down the ladder for a good five minutes before we reached the ground. I hopped off the ladder once we were close enough to the ground. I looked up and suddenly the trap door slammed shut and I heard the stone elephant resume his place on top of it.

"I think that was our final booby trap," I said.

"How will we get out?" demanded the pirates.

"We ain't done here," said the Captain. "Let's go." He grabbed a torch and we all followed him through the cave.

I looked around the cave walls. There were hieroglyphics on the walls and handprints. There was one that caught my eye. I stopped and stared at the wall. It was a drawing of a beast with a rose. The outline looked just like Adam when he was a beast.

William turned and saw me staring at the drawing. "Are you okay Belle?"

I turned and nodded. Then I continued walking with the rest of the pirates. We walked for quite some time before we found a clearing.

We walked into it and my eyes grew wide and my mouth dropped open. We walked into what seemed like a whole other world. There were flying pixies everywhere and I saw mermaids splashing in a lake not far from where we were. There were centaurs and unicorns and so many other mythical creatures.

"By the gods," gasped the Captain.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew and a beautiful woman appeared before us. Her hair was wavy and was brighter than the sun. Her skin was pale and porcelain-like. Her eyes were all white but they seemed to glow. She wore a beautiful flowing blue gown.

The Captain and his crew knelt down before the woman. "My dear lady, allow us to introduce ourselves," the Captain started.

"I know who you are and why you have come," she said in a voice that sounded like bells. "The treasure you seek is in this paradise. You may have it, but should you harm any creature that lives here, you shall suffer the dire consequences."

"Of course my lady," said the captain.

"Only one can venture beyond this point. Someone with a true heart, one capable of loving what is on the inside," said the woman. She turned to me. "It is good to see you again Belle."

"Have we met?" I asked.

The woman shook her head. "I have watched you for quite some time. You broke my curse."

"You're the enchantress…the one who placed the spell in Adam," I said.

The enchantress nodded. "Adam has grown from being ugly on the inside to being beautiful. All thanks to you. You were able to love him even though he was a hideous beast. You will be the one to venture on."

"Me? But, I don't even know what I'm looking for," I said.

"You will know," said the enchantress. "Come now." She held out her hand. I slowly reached out and took her hand. A gust of wind blew into my face. I looked down and noticed that my pirate attire was gone. I now wore a glittering white dress. It was long but lighter than air and it had long sleeves. The top half hung off my shoulders like my yellow dress. The back swooped down and there was a light blue belt at my waist. My hair was braided with flowers woven into it.

"I see the werewolves have gotten to you," said the enchantress. I looked at my back. My scars were very visible and they were actually worse than I thought. "Unfortunately I cannot cure them. But there may be someone in the wood who may. Go Belle, and best of luck to you." The enchantress left with a gust of wind and I turned to the pirates.

William smiled and nodded. "Go on Belle. We can't go anywhere until you get back, so we'll be here."

I nodded. "Remember, don't touch any of the creatures," I reminded the pirates.

The Captain nodded.

I turned to the enchanted wood and walked down toward it. Soon the pirates were only a dot in the distance. I looked around for the treasure but couldn't find it. Suddenly I heard giggling.

I spun around and a few pixies were following me. They flew over and sprinkled pixie dust into my hair. I smiled and the pixies touched my hair and face. A few of them kissed my cheeks.

"Do you know where I can find the treasure?" I asked them.

One of the pixies looked thoughtful then smiled and beckoned for me to follow her. I picked up my dress and ran after her. She brought me to a beautiful white unicorn. I stared in awe at the beauty of the beast. Its horn was shimmering and looked sharper than any sword. I slowly walked up to the unicorn. It walked up her me and I stopped and held my hand out. The unicorn snorted and pressed his soft muzzle to my hand.

I smiled and stroked her face. The unicorn walked forward and looked down at my scars.

"The werewolves got to me," I said.

The unicorn whinnied and bent his head down. He gently laid his horn onto my back and I felt warmth shoot through my body. I saw my life flash before my eyes.

"Belle," said a soft voice. It was my mother. "Oh Maurice, isn't she beautiful?"

My eyes shot to a different scene. My father and I moved into our house in the small village. People would stare at me as I walked along the street with my nose in a book. They whispered saying the same things.

"My, she's beautiful."

"Yes, but it's a shame really."

"What an odd child."

"It's not right for a young woman like that to read."

The scene changed again and Gaston was asking me to marry him.

Then the scene changed again to meeting Adam for the first time. Then again to when he scared me into running away. He saved me from the wolves then we started to become friends.

The last scene I saw was our wedding when we kissed. Then I was back in the forest. I gasped and fell to the ground. I held my head and felt tears brim my eyes. The unicorn nudged me with his head and lay down next to me.

I turned to my back. The swelling from my cuts had disappeared. The scars were still there but the pain was gone and they looked much better than they were before.

I turned to the unicorn and smiled. "Thank you," I said and stroked his head. He turned his head and gestured to his back. I stood and walked over to his back. I swung my leg over and held onto his mane. The unicorn stood and walked deeper into the woods.


	11. Chapter 11

I fell asleep on the unicorns back. It was very late at night by now and I was exhausted. As I slept, I listened to the voices and the sounds of the enchanted wood. The pixies played mini instruments that sent beautiful music through my head. I dreamed sweet dreams while I slept.

The unicorn came to a stop and he gently nipped at my leg. I opened my eyes and yawned. I stretched and looked up.

"Are we here?" I asked the unicorn. He nodded his head. I swung my leg over and slid off of his back. I walked over to him and looked into his big brown eyes. I smiled and pet him. He nudged me and whinnied. "Thank you."

I walked forward and pushed past a curtain of vines. I entered a small clearing the size of a small room. There were green leaves covering the ground and the moon was right above me. It shone brightly down and I looked down and widened my eyes.

In the center of the room. A single rose grew out of the ground. I already knew that it was strange. Roses usually grew on bushes, not out of the ground. I walked over to it and crouched down next to the rose. It looked just like the rose that Adam used to have. It was glowing and it had sparkles covering it. I reached my hand forward and was about to touch it when I pulled my hand away suddenly.

Was this it? The treasure? What could a simple rose do? It was so…plain. It was hard to believe that _this _was worth more than gold and jewels. Then I stopped myself. The rose may have looked plain on the outside, but what about on the inside? It must have great power.

"I see you have found the enchanted rose," said a voice.

I looked up and saw a centaur in front of me. He was half man and half horse. He had long brown hair and he was very muscular. He had long pointy ears and big brown eyes. "My name is Oreius. What is yours?"

I stood and brushed myself off. "Belle," I said and curtsied to the Centaur.

"It should be I who bows to you, Princess," said the Centaur.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You recognize this rose?" Oreius asked.

"Yes," I responded.

"The creatures here know of your tale Belle. You were the one who could love a beast. Why are you here with pirates?" asked the Centaur.

"I was kidnapped," I responded.

"You could have escaped the ship."

"And be lost at sea?"

"You knew how to navigate. You could have easily escaped Belle. So why didn't you?"

I didn't know what to say to the Centaur because…he was right. I could have escaped from the pirates. I could have navigated my way to some land. I had told myself that when I arrived on land again, I would do everything I could to get away from the pirates. But…I had grown attached to them. They weren't as bad as they could have been. They are definitely not like other pirates. I _knew _this. To me, they were my guides to my adventure. I had told William, I wouldn't have changed what happened to me…because I have had the time of my life.

I looked at the Centaur. "Ever since I was little, I have wanted to go on an adventure. I had an amazing adventure the past year. I met my true love and even talked to candlesticks and tea pots. But, I craved for more. I thought I was happy in the castle, but, I wasn't. I was always either in the castle or in town. That's all I knew. I felt…trapped. And I didn't even realize it until I set foot in India. I'm selfish for saying this. I do love my life. I wouldn't trade my life for anything. But…I needed this. I have finally found out what I truly want and who I am. I want to go home and see my husband. But I want the two of us to go on our own adventures together."

The Centaur nodded. "The rose's treasure is simple. It has the power to grant three wishes. The wishes cannot bring back the dead, bring death or injury, or be used for more wishes."

"So, like a genie?" I asked.

The Centaur nodded. He unsheathed his sword and cut the rose swiftly and smoothly at its base. It didn't fall over. It floated above the earth as if gravity wouldn't touch it.

"It is yours now. Take it," said Orieus.

"Thank you," I said and I bent down and carefully picked up the flower. I didn't hold it. It floated in my hands. Its glow sent warm shivers through me. I smiled down at the rose and looked up. The Centaur was gone. I turned and walked out of the small clearing.

The unicorn was there waiting for me. He was lying beside a tree. I walked over to him and got onto his back. He stood and carried me and the rose with him back to the pirates. We rode until dawn. The sun peeked over the trees and I smiled. It was beautiful. The unicorn stopped in front of the sleeping pirates.

I slid off of his back and rubbed his nose. "Thank you for everything," I said to him. He playfully nipped my hair and ran his lips over my cheek. I smiled and hugged him. Then he turned and walked back into the wood.

I looked around, wondering if the enchantress would come back. But there was no sign of her. I walked over to William's sleeping form. I kicked his foot and noticed that I had my brown leather boots back on. My pirate outfit was back. The dress and my braid had vanished.

William bolted up and looked up at me. "Belle, your back!" he cried. The rest of the pirates woke up and surrounded me. They stared in awe at the floating rose. The Captain looked at the rose.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The rose will grant three wishes. You cannot use the wishes for bringing people back from the dead or making someone die or be injured. Also, you can't wish for more wishes," I said.

"Three wishes eh?" asked the Captain. "I suppose we would have to use these wishes wisely."

I nodded.

"Well, let's get out of this cave," said the Captain.

"How? We can't go back the way we came," said William.

The Captain looked thoughtful. "Why not go through the wood?"

"No, we can't even take a step into the wood. The enchantress said so," I said.

"Well then what do ye suggest we do Princess?" asked the Captain with a sneer.

"I say we try to go back the way we came. It can't hurt," I said.

The Captain looked annoyed but nodded. We walked back through the cave until we reached the ladder.

"I'll climb up really fast and see if I can open the door. If so, then I'll call down to you. If not, then I'll climb back down," said William. He began to climb up the ladder and we all watched. He disappeared in the darkness and then we heard his voice. "I think I can get it open! But I need help pushing it!"

"Ye heard him. Four of ye go up there and push the door open," ordered the Captain.

Four pirates quickly climbed up the ladder. I heard William count to three and then the sound of five struggling men trying to push open the door. Then I saw a little glimmer of sunshine. They got the door open. "Come on up we got it!" yelled William.

"Ladies first," said the Captain.

I nodded and looked down at the rose. I carefully put the stem into my belt so that I could use both of my hands to climb. I was very cautious while climbing. William helped me out of the trap door and I looked around. The stone elephants were gone.

The rest of the crew climbed out of the hole and the trap door slammed shut then I heard a locking sound.

"All right, back to the boats," ordered the Captain.

I took the rose out of my belt and let it hover in my hands. We walked the nine miles back to the boats. Once we got into the boats we rowed back to the ship.

We got onto the ship and the Captain led me into his quarter where I gently put the rose in a vase. It didn't stand directly in the vase. It hovered inside of it.

"Well, there it is. Now, remember our bargain?" I asked the Captain.

"Well ye waste no time do ye?" asked the Captain. "A deal's a deal Mysterious Beauty. I'll take ye back to England."

I smiled. I was finally going to go home.

The Captain walked out of his quarters and I followed him. He yelled orders to set off toward England. Soon Madagascar was only a dot in the distance.

"Capn', we have company," said one of the crew members.

The Captain took out his telescope and looked. I grabbed onto one of the sail ropes and leaned out to see. There was a ship ahead of us coming right this way.

"Fellow pirates," said the Captain. "Be cautious. Don't get too close to them. I don't want any trouble from them."

"Yes sir," said the crew member.

I stared at the ship for a long time. I couldn't help but feel something strange in my gut as I looked at it. The wind whipped my hair back and my hat almost flew off. I held onto it and felt the ribbon from my mask whip behind me.

"Change in the wind Capn'," yelled one of the crew members.

The Captain barked orders and the ship that was ahead of us started to gain speed. The Captain looked again at the ship.

"Turn around!" he barked.

"Wait what?" I asked. "You have to take me back to England. You said you would."

"I didn't say when now did I?" asked the Captain.

I felt my stomach drop. "You…you tricked me," I said.

"My dear Mysterious Beauty, I'm a pirate. Tricking is what I do fer a living," he said then laughed.

The ship started to turn but by now, the other ship was gaining on us.

"Capn' it's not a pirate ship!" yelled one of the crew members with a telescope.

The Captain looked through his telescope and cursed. He spat on the deck and turned to me. "Ye remember when I told ye that ye had to protect us with ye sword?"

"You broke your word. Why should I keep mine?" I asked.

"Because I'll kill dear William if ye don't," said the Captain.

"You wouldn't kill your own son," I said.

"Wouldn't I?" asked the Captain.

I looked into his brown eyes. Actually they looked black. He had some sort of turn. He looked just as terrifying as he did when I first met him. I didn't for a second doubt that he would run his sword through his own son at that moment.

"I said that I wouldn't kill with the sword. But I will fight alongside you," I said.

The Captain smirked and spun me around he tied the ribbon around my eyes tighter.

I yelped in pain and then he turned me back around and made sure my hat was on tightly.

He smirked then turned to the ship that was now almost alongside us.

I looked at the people on board. They were British soldiers. It was the ship that was looking for me. I felt my heart fly. I tried to scan the men on the ship to try and find Adam. But I couldn't see.

"Ye gave yar word Princess. If ye try to make a run fer it. I'll sink my blade into William's stomach," sneered the Captain.

I was trapped. I had to only hope that the British soldiers would win the fight. And that Adam would still recognize me with the mask on.

Both of the ships dropped anchor.

"Prepare to fight!" yelled the Captain. The crew all darted about grabbing weapons and rushing below decks to prepare the cannons.

William rushed up to me. "Are you ready?" he asked.

I felt my heart tear. I couldn't let William be killed. I had to keep my word. So I simply nodded and took out my sword.

The soldiers on the other ship yelled with raised swords and a few rifles. Wooden planks hit our ship's side and the men started to run across onto the ship. A few swung in on ropes.

Canons fired and I had to steady myself from the impact and the blows. A British soldier landed in front of me and he raised an eyebrow.

"A girl?" he asked. "This should be easy." He smirked and held up his sword.

I felt anger boiling inside me. How dare he? He reminded me a bit of Gaston. So I smirked and hit his sword with mine. He was too easy. I twisted his sword and it flung out of his hands.

He looked at me with shock. "You're right. That was easy," I said and he backed up. He was against the ship's side with his hands up. He looked terrified. I smiled and lowered my sword then I punched him square in the jaw and he fell backwards off the ship into the ocean.

"Mysterious Beauty!" yelled William. I spun around and quickly dodged a swing. I brought my sword up and collided with my foe's sword. Then we battled. I looked up at my foe and felt my eyes grow wide and my heart stop.

It was Adam.


	12. Chapter 12

I stared at him praying and hoping that he would recognize me.

"The Princess, where is she?" he demanded. His eyes were narrowed and I knew he meant business.

I looked over at the Captain he was fighting a soldier and he locked eyes with me and gave me a devilish grin. He jerked his head toward William who was battling a different soldier.

I would give away my cover if I talk so I didn't. I swung my sword and Adam and I battled. I tried my hardest not to hurt him or send too violent of swings. Adam knocked my sword out of my hand and pinned me to that back of the crow's nest pole. Adam pressed his blade against my throat.

"I won't ask again. Where is the Princess," he demanded.

I felt tears brim my eyes. It tore my heart out to not be able to just scream to him that I was right here in front of him. I couldn't even talk to him. I reached behind my belt and against the wooden pole. There was a loose nail in it. I wriggled it free and I scratched Adam's hand with it.

He yelped in pain and dropped his sword. I picked it up and he held his hands up. He lost his look of anger and it turned into despair. "Please, I just want my wife back."

I whimpered and dropped the sword. Then I ran over to my sword and picked it up. I didn't look back at Adam. I couldn't, it ripped me to shreds.

I rushed over to William with my eyes full of tears. I blinked and they ran down the red ribbon and onto my cheek. I helped William with his soldier.

Then another soldier rushed up to me and I turned and let my anger and frustration out on him. I swiped at his arm and I cut right through his coat and his skin. He grabbed his arm and screamed in pain. I grabbed him and half dragged him over to a room. I threw him into my room and slammed the door and locked it. I was saving the man's life. He couldn't fight anymore and he needed to tend to his wound.

"Mysterious Beauty, help!" yelled William. I ran over to him but was stopped once again by Adam.

"I'm not done with you yet," said Adam.

I looked over Adam's shoulder at William. He was on the ground. A soldier was over him and trying to get his blade to slice across William's neck.

I looked at Adam and gave a frustrated yell. I backed up and Adam looked at me questioningly. I ran forward and slid under Adam's legs.

He spun around and was about to swing but I got up and rushed over to William. I tackled the soldier and William jumped up. I was sitting on top of the soldier but he grabbed my shoulders and rolled. I was on the bottom now and my arms were trapped. Suddenly the soldier grew still and coughed blood. It splattered onto my face and I shoved him off of me and rolled out of the way.

"You okay?" asked William.

"I'm fine," I said and wiped the blood off with my sleeve. I was surprisingly fine. A man just spit blood onto my face and died right on top of me.

"Duck!" yelled William.

I hit the deck and kicked my leg out. It was Adam again. He was persistent I gave him that. But why was he following _me_? Why me? He wasn't making this easy at all.

Adam jumped up and William pushed me behind him. He held up his bloody sword and battled with Adam.

I winced with each clang of their swords. I cared about both of them and I couldn't stand this. I knew what I had to do.

"Oi! Will'am. Le' me take 'im," I said in an obnoxious voice so that Adam wouldn't know it was me.

"Why are you talking like that?" asked William.

"This is 'ow I talk. Now bea' it," I said and shoved William aside. Adam looked at me and I raised an eyebrow. "Wha' you lookin' at? Are we goin' to fight or not?"

Adam stared at me for a long time then shook his head and raised his sword.

"When I told you about my wife, your eyes teared up…why?" asked Adam and he met my sword.

"Are we 'ere to talk or battle mate?" I asked trying to avoid the question.

"Just tell me where she is," said Adam.

"'fraid I can' do that sir," I said and smiled. I was actually having some fun with this. I stifled a giggle. I lunged forward and Adam blocked my blow.

"Why not?"

"Cap'ns orders," I said simply.

Adam raised an eyebrow and swung at me. I hopped to the side and he fell forward.

I giggled. Adam looked over at me and I could see a playful smile tugging at his lips. I put my feet together and bowed. I heard him rush forward and I stopped his sword with mine and hit it a few times.

"What if you gave me a small hint?" said Adam.

"A hint you say? Well sometimes wha' your looking for is righ' in fron' of you," I said then I sheathed my sword and did a backflip over Adam's head. I unsheathed my sword and Adam spun around and met my sword.

"Impressive, where did you learn that?" asked Adam.

I giggled, "I learned it from a monk." I pressed my hands together and bowed. "'e was a fat man. 'e couldn' even see 'is feet." Adam and I clanged swords again. Obviously what I was telling him was a lie. I actually learned how to do a back flip like that long ago. I wasn't too sure it would work. But I thought I would give it a shot.

"Did he eat a lot?"

"Of course 'e did. 'e ate like a 'orse too," I said and laughed.

Adam smiled and chuckled. Then he lunged forward again. I hopped out of his way and we clashed out swords together

"'e told me once that in order to ge' thinner, you 'ave to eat more," I said and laughed. "That doesn' even make any sense!"

Adam and I laughed and laughed. It was such a stupid thing to laugh about. I was laughing more at my obnoxious voice. I had no idea what he was laughing at.

We laughed and laughed and I lowered my sword. Suddenly someone came up behind me and held a sword to my throat. I stopped laughing and my sword was yanked out of my hands and thrown to the ground. I was held against my captor's body and I tried to bring his sword down.

Adam stopped laughing and shook his head.

"I like jokes," said the man who had me. "I have seen this before Prince Adam. Sometimes, these pirates get into your head and make you vulnerable. Like this little lass here."

I looked around and saw that the pirates had lost. There were only fifteen of them and they were surrounded by the soldiers.

"Now then, Captain Higgins. Where is the Princess?" asked the man. "Tell me and I'll spare your wench."

The Captain laughed hysterically. That's when I saw William's face. It was pale. I looked down and saw that the Captain had a dagger against his son's back. It was subtle. Only the Captain and William and I knew about it.

I couldn't blow my cover.

"Some of you men search the ship," ordered the man who I'm guessing was the Captain.

"What's your name darling?" asked the Captain.

"B-Beauty. Mysterious Beauty," I said then gasped. I felt the cold sword on my neck and I felt some blood drip onto it.

"Well, the name suits you my dear. Mysterious and beautiful you are. It would be a shame to kill you. So tell me, do you know where the Princess is?" he asked.

Captain Higgins raised an eyebrow and flashed the dagger again.

"No, I don't," I said.

Adam stared at me for a long time and walked up to me. "Your voice changed."

"No it didn'," I said. I completely forgot about the voice.

"It did just then it did," said Adam.

"Wha' do you care?" I demanded.

Adam didn't respond.

The men returned. "Sir, we found nothing but a few dresses. No sign of her. But we found Lieutenant Jacobs sir. He was locked in the room with the dresses. He's injured sir."

"Alright, I see we are going to have to play this the hard way," said the Captain. "Tell me where she is, or I'll kill you all."

"Ye can' kill us. We are the only ones who know where yar precious Princess is," snarled the Captain.

"You're wrong about that Higgins," said the Captain. "Adam, show them."

Adam took out my father's tracking device. I started to panic. If Adam read the slip of paper then Captain Higgins would kill William.

It seemed Captain Higgins was thinking the same thing. He pulled out a small revolver and aimed it at Adam.

I felt my eyes grow wide as Captain Higgins pulled back the hammer. I acted quickly but everything moved in slow motion. I kicked my leg back and hit the Captain in the groin. He fell back and I ran towards Adam.

"No!" I yelled and the gun went off and hit me directly in the side. I fell to the ground and held my hand to my side. Some of the soldiers surrounded me pointing their guns at me. I gasped in pain and writhed on the ground.

"She saved me," I heard Adam say. He pushed aside the soldiers and he knelt down next to me. He lifted me up and my hat fell off. I saw Adam's eyes grow wide and he looked down at me. I gave him a small smile. "B-Belle?"

I panted and I was struggling to breathe. Tears spilled out of my eyes. I reached my hand up and stroked Adam's cheek with my thumb.

"No…no," said Adam and his beautiful blue eyes filled with tears. He pulled out a small dagger and cut off the red ribbon. It fell to the ground and Adam shook his head and tears spilled down his cheeks. "This can't be happening." He shook his head and clutched my hand.

"I'm…sorry," I gasped.

"No, you're going to be fine," said Adam.

I smiled and fresh tears spilled out of my eyes. "I…told you…the same thing…a year ago," I said.

Adam shook his head. "This is different." He leaned forward and gently kissed my lips. I felt more tears spill out of my eyes. I had just gotten him back…now I was being pulled apart from him again. Adam pulled away and lifted me so that I lay against his chest. He tucked my hair behind my ear.

I could hear his heartbeat rapidly pounding against his chest.

"You can't leave me again," he said and gripped my hand.

"Let me help," I heard William say.

"What could you possibly do?" asked Adam.

"I can save her. Just go into the Captain's quarters. There is a rose in there. You can't miss it," said William.

"No William," I heard Captain Higgins snap.

I felt myself fading.

"No, Belle stay with me. Keep your eyes open," said Adam. "Do what he says get the rose!"

I tried to keep my eyes open but they insisted on closing. I felt my breathing become even shorter and harder.

"Please hold on Belle…please just a little more," said Adam.

"I got it," said one of the men. He set it beside Adam and I.

"Belle, that's…the rose," said Adam.

"It will grant three wishes. You have to act quickly. It won't work if she's dead," said William.

Adam looked down at me then looked at the rose. "I wish Belle was healed."

Nothing happened. I lost hope and looked at Adam one last time before I closed my eyes and let my body grow limp.


	13. Chapter 13

I heard Adam yelling for me to stay awake. But I was so tired. I couldn't do it.

Suddenly a person appeared in my head. It was the enchantress.

"Belle," she said.

"I'm dying enchantress," I said to her

"Not if you wish for yourself to live," said the enchantress.

"The rose doesn't work."

"It will only work for you. The Centaur deemed _you _worthy of its power. So therefore, you are the only one who can make the three wishes."

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"Not yet, you must work quickly. You would be selfish to not return to your Adam and your father. Just make your wish."

I nodded and opened my eyes. I looked down at the rose. It was blurry in my vision. I had to use the rest of my strength to utter the words, "Wish…I am…healed."

Adam leaned his face closer to me. He must have not heard me. But the rose did. It lit up and I felt warm where the bullet had hit me. I closed my eyes and let the relief run through me. I started to breathe easier and I didn't feel so weak. My heart was growing stronger and then it stopped and I was just resting.

"Belle?" I heard Adam ask.

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled. "I'm okay," I said. "Just a little weak is all."

Adam beamed and laughed a little. He held me close. "Oh Belle, you are not weak at all." He kissed me and I kissed him. Then I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his neck. "I thought I lost you. How did you get the rose to work?"

"Only I can make the wishes," I said.

Everyone turned to the rose. It was glowing softly.

"Let's go home," I said to Adam.

He smiled and stood; he helped me to stand and I leaned against him to keep my balance. I looked over at Captain Higgins. His face was contorted into anger and confusion.

"Arrest all of them," said the British Captain.

The soldiers made the pirates climb over to their ship. Adam helped me across and I searched for William. He wasn't on the British ship. I looked over my shoulder to the Pirate ship. Then I saw him. He was in the crow's nest. He must have snuck away and climbed into it while the soldiers were distracted.

I smiled and shook my head.

He smiled at me and raised a hand and waved.

I nodded and continued to walk with Adam.

"Lock them in the brig. Queen Anne will have nice nooses for them when we get back to England," said the Captain.

I looked at the pirates. They were all looking down except for Captain Higgins. He stared at me with his mouth curled up into a smile.

I held his stare and narrowed my eyes. He chuckled and bowed to me. Then he looked away.

"Come on Belle, let's get you cleaned up," said Adam. He led me away from the pirates and into the Captain's Quarters.

I took a small bath and rubbed the dirt and grime off of my skin and washed the dried blood off. I washed my hair and Adam walked in. His gaze went over to my back. He gasped and rushed up to me.

"What did they do?" he asked and ran his finger across the cuts that the werewolf had given me.

"It wasn't them Adam," I said. "It was a werewolf. When we were getting the rose, we were attacked by them."

"A werewolf?" asked Adam. "There is no such thing."

"Right and there is also no such thing as magic. There's no such thing of curses where you get turned into a beast and your staff gets turned into talking furniture," I said.

Adam sighed and picked up a sponge. He washed the cuts on my back. It didn't hurt, it actually felt good. I felt clean again.

"We are on our way back to England," said Adam.

I nodded.

"Belle, why didn't you just tell me that it was you? Why were you fighting alongside the pirates?" asked Adam.

I rested my chin on my knees. I knew this question was coming. "I made a deal with Captain Higgins. He said that if I helped him to find his treasure, then he would take me back to England. He also said that I had to help protect him and his crew against foes. Then they would protect me."

"You should know not to make deals with Pirates. Why didn't you just break the deal?"

"Because the Captain said he would kill William," I said.

"William?"

"William Higgins is the Captain's son. He is smart and adventurous and my only true friend on the ship. He gave me food and water and clean clothes and talked to me like an actual person. While everyone on the ship was cruel, he wasn't," I said.

Adam didn't respond. He put the sponge back into the water and then pulled it out and squeezed it over my back.

"Did you try to escape at all?" asked Adam.

I shook my head.

"Why?" he asked.

I wanted to tell him why. Because, I actually enjoyed being on the ship and sailing around the Indian Ocean and going on adventures. But, it would break his heart. "I thought it would be best to stay close to the Pirates. They weren't going to hurt me. Not one of them lay a finger on me. I knew that…that they would protect me."

Adam didn't respond. He stood and got a towel. He held it up and I got out of the tub and he wrapped me in the towel. Then he turned me and lifted my chin. "You do have a knack for seeing the good in people. You saw good in me."

I smiled then I wrapped my arms around Adam. I was so happy to have him back. And maybe some other time, I could ask him to go on an adventure with me.

Once I was dry I put on a green dress and Adam handed me my blue ribbon that I hid in the book. I tied it in my hair and into its usual low pony tail. I turned and looked at Adam. He smiled at me and I sighed and looked down. I had to tell him how I felt. I just had to hope that he would understand.

"Adam, I need to talk to you about something," I said.

"Of course," said Adam.

He and I sat on the bed and I tucked a strand of hair behind my head and took a deep breath. I told him what I told the Centaur. That I felt trapped in the palace and I didn't even realize it until I was on the pirate ship.

"I want to be with you forever Adam, but I also need to see the world. And I want to see it with you," I said.

"I'm sorry you felt so trapped Belle," said Adam.

"I am too," I said. "And I'm sorry if this hurts you in any way."

"How could it hurt me Belle? The only reason why it hurts me is because I was so oblivious to you being unhappy."

"All I ask is that you and I go on adventures together and get away from the castle every once in a while," I said. "Being a Princess is hard work, and I really don't think a Prince's job is any easier. It would be a wonderful vacation for us."

Adam smiled and took my hands. "It would be wonderful. And we can make it happen. We just have to get home first."

I smiled and kissed Adam. He cupped my cheek with his hand and for the first time in a long time I felt at home.

Two months had passed and Adam and I were about to set off at sea once again. I looked up at the white sails and beamed. I was so excited to get back to sea and to see more countries and other places. I wore an outfit similar to the pirate on I wore. I had on a white shirt with a blue corset and black pants and brown leather boots. I discovered that it was more comfortable than a dress, and easier to move around in.

Adam led me up the gangplank and once we were on the ship we waved goodbye to Lumier, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip. They all came to see us off.

Adam kissed my cheek and I smiled and held his hand. He came around behind me and rested his other hand on my stomach.

I was a month pregnant. Adam and I were so excited.

"Excuse me your highnesses, but you have a delivery," said the Captain.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Adam. He shrugged.

"It's in my quarters," said the Captain.

We walked into the Captain's quarters and Adam and I both paused as we looked at our special delivery.

It was the rose. There was a note addressed to me propped up against the glass vase.

"Is that…" started Adam.

I nodded. I walked up to the note and picked it up. I unfolded it and read what it said.

My Dear Mysterious Beauty,

You left this on my ship. It belongs to you. I can only assume that my father and the others were hanged by the British navy. Strangely, I don't mind. I thought my father was different. Turns out, he was a no good pirate all along. I was the only one on the ship and I sailed to the nearest port and recruited a crew. I'm now the new Captain Higgins. But I like to be called Captain Williams. I hope you are having the adventure of a lifetime. And always know that I will never forget you and that I would be happy to take you on another adventure with me.

With Best Intentions, Captain Chip Williams.

I smiled and held the note close to me. I was so relieved that William was alright and that he was doing well.

"Who is that from?" asked Adam.

"An old friend of mine."

"The rose has two wishes left doesn't it?" asked Adam.

I looked at the glowing rose and nodded.

"What are you going to wish for?" he asked.

I smiled and looked at Adam. I walked into his arms and looked up at him. "I have all I could ever wish for right here with you."

We walked out onto the dock and watched as France started to grow smaller and smaller in the distance. I leaned my head on Adam's arm and felt the sea breeze blow my hair back.

I had finally finished my journey home.

The End

**Author's note: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. This has been one of my favorite stories to write and I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please follow me for more stories. I plan on writing a lot more fan fictions in the future :) Take care, Magicalmistress xoxoxox**


End file.
